Not Here Again
by Dancing-Souls
Summary: chapter 65 spoiler warrning. It goes into depth about Oz's emotions past and current. Oz has been starting to improve, but then one mistake leads back to his childhood emotions. Oz finally has the ability to fight back against Jack and the fate...Romance.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone this is my first Pandora Hearts fanfic, but I have wanted to do one for a while. I hope you enjoy the series as much as I do. This is about Oz's life before meeting Gil. Please enjoy!**

_**Not Here Again: Prologue**_

As far back as I can remember my father avoided looking at me directly in the eye. In fact, he tried to avoid looking at me at all, but when he had to he would never look at me and see me. I could tell he was looking at someone else; someone he hates. I don't remember what my mother looks like; my father never let me near her. It seemed as if I would do some harm to her if she saw me.

Not long after Ada my sister was born, but even then I did not get to even lay eyes on her until she was two years old. My room was the farthest away from everyone else's so Ada often asked me why I used that room. My heart felt a sharp pain, but I played it off with a smile, because if I worry her or anyone who cares for me my existence would be meaningless. "I like having some distance to have time to myself. It gives me much time to think about myself and what I can do to help others, Ada."

"Really? That just seems lonely to me, but father said that it is better for mother's health," Ada looked up at me as she held my hand. I bit my lip hard trying to ignore the emotions brewing in my heart. I didn't want that room so empty of life; it was father who placed me in that room so cold of any emotion. My father walked into the room and ordered me to let go of Ada and go to my room. Whenever he was in my presence I could never really get a good view of his face, and if it wasn't for his cold demeanor and stance I wouldn't really be able to tell the difference from him or any other guy.

Ada got to spend time with both mom and dad. I sat in my room and picked up the first volume of a book I found in our library. It wasn't the first book I read nor would it be the last. Books had stories about families that loved each other and risked everything to protect it. Books taught me off emotions I rarely have seen displayed at me. Books became my escape, however, this particular book gave me an answer to my question. The answer on how I should live.

The book was a series that even now is not finished. For so long I read that book as if it was a guide for how the unwanted should live life. When I turned seven my father was hardly ever home and my mother I could never find. Uncle Oscar started showing up around that time to make sure my mother and the house was under control. Ada ran up to him all smiles, but I could not trust anyone. I hid halfway behind the nearest door and started at him with curious, but cold eyes. He looked at me for only half a second then picked up Ada and left my sight. Pain was normal for me so I didn't even blink as he took away the only person who even tried to be nice to me. I picked up a valuable vase with roses in them and shattered it on the ground. I had read in some story that roses represented love, but it wasn't something I believed in and I hated those flowers for trying to make a mockery of my life, my existence. I didn't clean it up. I went into my room and cried silently hoping that my death would come soon. That night I was kidnapped.

I don't remember much of the kidnapping for some reason, but I do remember the kidnapper had dirty blonde hair and that it was a woman. I don't remember who rescued (or rather imprisoned) me or how I got in my room, but when I came to I tried to open my door. It was no use. It was locked. I don't know how many days I was locked in the room without food or water. One day I felt that death was creeping over me and I thought, finally I can leave behind this pain. I smiled. The door opened and I saw the face of Uncle Oscar before it blurred into gray and I shut my eyes in hope it was the last time I would close them.

When I opened my eyes I thought that maybe I was in hell since heaven would certainly be ruined with me there. However, Uncle Oscar leaned his face toward mine and then smiled. "Ah glad you are awake, for a minute there I wasn't sure if you were going to make it, but I'm glad you're alive." I was weak, but with all the strength I could muster I whacked his hand away from me.

"Why didn't you let me die? I was finally going to find some peace and you ruined it," I shouted and closed my eyes as tears threatened to come. No one can know how weak I am inside if they do then they will be disgusted with me even more.

"I didn't let you die because someone was worried about her brother who she couldn't find," Uncle Oscar patted my head. I was too tired to slap his hand away so I glared. "Would you like to see her? She is worried about you, you know." I turned my head to face the wall. I was mad that I made her worry.

"Brother!" Her small voice bellowed with worry.

"I'm fine Ada, just a little tired so don't worry about me," I murmured. A maid walked in with a tray of tea, bowed, and then left the room.

"Did you know brother that mommy and daddy went on a trip? Uncle Oscar says he will be watching us until they return home from their trip," Ada said.

"What? I sat up in shock." I could feel my emotions of loneliness take control of my body. My eyes became unseeing and unfocused, my body became stiff, and I could feel drops of sweat collecting on my face. I felt a whack against my back and the emotion vanished quickly.

"No need to thank me Oz. I will look after the two of you from now on." That was the first time he said my name.


	2. Chapter 1: Jack

**(Spoiler Alert) Okay so this starts with chapter 65 in Pandora Hearts. Please read the chapters up until then to understand what is going on, if you want you can ask me and I will do my best to explain, but it would be better to read the manga. Also remember not all of this will follow Pandora Hearts series since I cannot predict nor know exactly how it will turn out. I hope you enjoy!**

**Oz's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening right now. I didn't want to believe that Leo was injured because of Jack because I was too weak to stop him in time. I didn't even notice. I was finally starting to get through to Leo and then Jack comes to ruin my last chance. "W-why…why…why did you do that Jack," I shouted out before he could say a word. Jack covers my eyes as if blocking off my ability to make my own decisions as if I am just a tool he needs to use. I feel so unimportant to him. He holds me tight and I cannot move nor see.

"Oz…That boy is still alive…you have to finish him using the power of B-Rabbit."

"I don't want to…"

"Glen is extremely powerful…" Jack continues to whisper as if ignoring my own will.

"Jack!"

"And dangerous…" he whispers calmly as if he is trying to mold my will into his own.

"Jack," I shout out again hopping the old him will come back.

"And he's a great…Hindrance!"

**Gil's POV**

Vincent was going to get shot. I ran in front of the bullet and watched as my blood splattered out. I hit the ground screaming in pain, but it was not the bullet it was the memories of the thing I wanted to forget the most. I failed to protect my master…my master was not Jack, but Glen. Jack threatened to kill me if Glen didn't work with him. Jack is the one who created the incident 100 years ago. Everyone stares in shock at the head of Glen just lying there on the ground. The pillar was shattered and his head was inside. Now I remember that a wound like this cannot kill me.

**Jack's POV**

To me…this world is like a dark night that swallows everything. I can hear the screams of Gil and smile as I myself remember those memories. The world is cruel; it took Lacie away from me. However, I have come to find beauty in the cruelty of the world. I will get back what I lost no matter the cost.

**Alice's POV**

I can't believe that I am here stuck fighting this Ego or whatever her name is. I can't believe Gil was separated from Oz, but what I can't believe the most is that we were unprepared. "Alice it is bad to get distracted while fighting," Ego, Echo or who ever said in a toneless voice as always. I blocked her blade and flew back and landed on my feet.

"That is it Ego! I need to get to Oz pronto so move or die," I shouted as an uneasy feeling started to crawl up my body.

"It is Echo, Alice." I ignore her comment and swing the scythe at her. A wisp of white hair flew off into the breeze, but ultimately Echo dodged the attack and sliced some of my strands of black hair. Suddenly I can see nothing but the strands of hair and then the feeling has taken over my whole body.

"How come I feel like Jack…Jack is here…and why do I feel sick with worry," I whisper with wide unseeing eyes. I'm forgetting something important; something meant not to be forgotten. Echo walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me in comfort.

"Vincent ordered me to do this and also say that you won't want to remember, but that you must." I knew she was onto something for my heart felt as if it was being squeezed until it will be flat. I only remembered one image, but that image was enough to know that the world really is cruel.

**Oz's POV**

I could feel my control over my own body start to wane and new I had to do something quick. "Jack I will not allow you to kill my _friend_! If it is the last thing I do I will not let you harm any of them!"

"Oz how could you betray me…I almost believed you meant it. That you didn't want to fight me," Leo coughs angrily.

"Leo! Jack forced me to, but at this point you can hate me all you want just make sure that you live and don't destroy yourself by hurting others. Oh and could you kill me before letting me hurt you," I said feeling as if a strangers dark emotions were taking over my mind.

"Oz…what do you mean by …that," Leo asked confused.

"Leo get up or call for help fast! I can't hold Jack back anymore! I don't understand what is going on," I cringe as a dark evil painfully absorbs into me. The last thing I heard before the silence was Jacks words.

"Oz it seems the time for play has ended. Oz you are mine!" I was nowhere yet somewhere within the recess of my mind. I felt trapped in this seemingly never-ending space. I soon realized why as a memory I never wanted to revisit forced its way into my mind. I was in the very corner of my mind where I hid memories from myself; the only reason I have started to improve my mental health.

"Stop it! Stop, please," I open my mouth to shout, but even inside my mind I couldn't hear my own voice, just my thoughts.

A younger me walked up naively toward father with excitement. It was the first time father had ever given me a present for my birthday, although the maids and Uncle Oscar started to the past three years. I was so happy I didn't even open it, instead I ran with the box to my father with the truest smile I have ever worn on my face. No! I don't want to remember this. Why can't I have a small piece of happiness? What is it that I have done to deserve this?

"Father I'm so happy thank you for the present," my younger self grinned without any hesitance. I ran up to hug him, but was slapped away with his gloved hand.

"Oz didn't I tell you that under no circumstances can you ever touch me," he said with a dark cold calm voice. My smile dropped down several notches, but the naive me wouldn't stop at that.

"S-sorry um I just wanted to thank you for the present it means a lot to me…Ugh can I open it," I asked quietly.

"Read it all before I get back from my trip," he said and left the room with an eerie feel. I opened the box only to find nothing in it. I placed my hand and felt around the box until I found a small folded up piece of paper. I opened it and read the words twice before it sank in and I sat on the floor in silence for hours before Uncle Oscar picked me up. He placed me on the bed and then noticed the small sheet of paper. He leaned down to pick it up, but I awoke from my trance and snatched it from him before he could read it. I tore the paper to shreds and threw it out the window and watched as the pieces flew away, but the words would never leave me.

-Oz no matter who or how nice a person is to you they will never love you nor truly be your friend. Oz you are not my son you are a monster who should not, but will ruin the lives of the others around you-

It was in my father's handwriting.

"Oz I won't let you kill him because you will be the one hurt the most if you do," Break sighed as my eyes found their focus and Jack gone.

"I'm glad we made it in time," Sharon smiled as she held Break's hand. I looked in front of me to find Leo staring at me with horror. I winced, but then forced a smile (a sad creepy one) and fainted.

I had a horrible headache and slowly got up out of the bed before collapsing and grabbing my head firmly. What was this horrible pain…?

"Gil what is wrong with you today? You haven't so much as glanced at Oz and that includes you as well Alice," Sharon's voice rang out oddly as if it was coming from afar.

"I remembered everything about my past…" Gil stated simply with lack of emotions.

"Oh do tell it could be helpful for Pandora and for me," Break said arrogantly.

"Jack…"

"Is the one who killed those 100 people including Gil and me," Alice screamed out finishing for Gil. They were all silent.

"But does that mean Glen is the good guy," Sharon asked breaking the long held silence.

"Not necessarily, it just means that Glen was blamed for something he didn't do. The important question is how does this all connect to Oz and the Will of the Abyss," Uncle Oscar's voice rang out as if he had just entered the room.

"Pandora is a mess right now. What we need to focus on is regaining stability and strength, especially since Rufus betrayed us," Break said smacking his mouth against a lollipop it seemed.

"I'm worried about Oz since right now he is fragile and his two best friends won't even look at him," Sharon said softly, "Usually I leave the Oz worrying to you Gil…"

"I must go and look something up in the library," Gil muttered. A door was opened then shut.

"I think I will join him," Alice said as she quickly left.

"It's a good thing Oz isn't awake yet, but what is left of Pandora will be questioning him tomorrow," Uncle Oscar sighed.

"Seems we will be busy for a while," Break sighed, "I'll go and look for promising candidates to join Pandora and make contracts." After a while the talking stopped and so did the pain in my head. I couldn't breathe and it had nothing to do with physical pain.

I hate to admit defeat, but father was right no one was truly my friend. No one did love me, at least not anymore. I clutched my chest as if I could rip out my heart and the emotions that always suffocated me.

"Don't worry Oz. I love you and I care about you. Don't you worry you won't be going to any meeting tomorrow," her voice whispered softly. It was sinister, yet it was better than waiting in this room for his emotions to die.

"Alyss…" I answered softly..

**Yay! I hope you liked it! Please review it means a lot more than I can describe! Thanks again and please visit again for the next chapter. :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Oz

**Thanks for the reviews _ForgottenReverie_and _KujyouHikari! _I dedicate this chapter to you two and thanks for all those who at least read the fanfic.**

When I first picked up the Holly Knight book I was already pretty obedient, but this series describes in detail an example for those who have trouble living. The series is about a master and his servant who dies to protect his master willingly. It may have been selfish as Elliot said when I first met him, but what about now. Was it really so selfish to wish for me to find some meaning in my meaningless existence.

"While I'm powerless I only want to help others to satisfy myself, but what's wrong with that? I had nothing to hope for. That's why at least I don't want to be a burden to others. If I'm the only one who's hurt, it's fine. I'll bear it all, the pain and the sadness. As long as I have that kind of ideal, even if everyone leaves me it'll be all right. If I die no one will get hurt! Those are just my own satisfaction. I don't think I deserve to be treated as the same as everyone else. Even when I'll be killed, I'll just except the situation," I had told Elliot.

(**IMPORTANT:** The words I got from an amv. I love this amv it expresses the emotions in this part so please watch it! .com/watch?v=sUn9cQQdfNc)

Elliot was pissed and slapped me while shouting out how stupid that was. "You're only hurting your friends and the people who care for you more, brat," Elliot growled. I was glad I met Elliot that day. After that lecture I wanted to be his friend desperately. I wanted to head in the right direction and make Gil worry less about me. I wanted to lessen his pain. I wanted to change and I did, but now that no one is by my side it seems that I haven't changed as much as I thought. Not at all.

Slowly my world is crumbling; quickly I am breaking down into the me that I have always hated so much. The me that never smiles unless it is an evil one; the me who always showed up when I tried to keep my sanity and failed. "Oz you don't have to cry alone anymore. You are with me now, I'll protect you from them and in return please protect me as well," Alyss whispered as she whipped my tears of my face with her finger and cradled me.

I was in the place where I first met the girl. The dolls surrounded the entire room and beside Alyss and me was Cheshire back into his human cat body. "We finally have our family back together," he asked Alyss with the tilt of his head.

"Yes Cheshire we finally have our family back," Alyss smiled as she stroked hair out of my eye. "Now the fun begins!"

**Uncle Oscar's POV**

Sharon runs up dragging behind her clumsily was Break, after all he was barely getting the hang of being blind, but running was different. "Oscar! Oz is gone! The gaurds said that he did not leave by the door nor the window," Sharon shouted.

"Oz…is gone?" I stared at her for a second before running into the room in which Pandora guards were still guarding for safety reasons. I entered the room looking for any trace of him. It was by accident that I stumbled across it, or maybe it wasn't maybe it was his **will**. For some odd reason I knew it was the paper he had torn up that day I found him in a complete mess. I opened it open and for the first time read the thoughts that have seemed to follow Oz all his life.

- Oz no matter who or how nice a person is to you they will never love you nor truly be your friend. Oz you are not my son you are a monster who should not, but will ruin the lives of the others around you-

I knew that handwriting it was Zia's. "Where is Gil and Alice," I asked Break who was behind me.

"Seems that they are in their rooms asleep. They wince whenever I mention anything that reminds them of Oz or more likely Oz reminds them of Jack," Break sighed sadly. For once he was totally serious and if that was the case he knew that they were in a seriously bad situation.

"Bring them over here now, along with Ada," I said calmly. I gripped the piece of paper in my hand and sat down.

"They are already here, Oscar," Sharon smiled, but her eyes said otherwise. The three of them emerged from the hole Sharon's chain Eques.

"Uncle Oscar," Ada beamed while Gil and Alice looked miserably at their feet.

"Gil I thought better of you than this and Alice weren't you the one who made a promise with him to search for your memories no matter what they contained," Break sighed. He didn't seem to have the heart to eat the lollipop in his right hand.

"While you two were sulking, Oz was hurting and in pain. He has left and no one can find him! What happened if he heard our conversation! We tried to rescue him from the Abyss when the Baskervilles trapped him and I remember stating that he could possibly be the Lucifer who will bring us to ruin. What if he betrayed us," Sharon said in her dark tone.

"You don't know a thing about the memories that are haunting me right now," Alice shouted. "He killed me…killed me with his own hands! Not Vincent as others had thought," she sobbed.

"What's going on," Ada asked with shock, "Have I lost my brother again."

"What do you care Ada? You've been busy spending all your time with Vincent," Alice shouted.

"Alice…don't yell at Ada…O-Oz didn't want her to know his pains," Gil slowly spat out.

"Well now it seems it's Uncle Oscar's turn to tell you what I experience upon first meeting Oz," I boomed loudly over the commotion.

"Shouldn't we be looking for Oz," Sharon asked.

"We can't find what isn't here Sharon," I said sighing.

"I-I know I have failed my master, but residing within him is Jack and he was not my master," Gil bowed his head as tears fell down softly on to his pants creating dark spots. The whole thing seemed to be making him hate himself.

"Well Oscar seems like you have some information that I want," Break smiled back to his conniving self.

"When Oz was born his father Zia ran out of the room with him claiming he needed to baptize him, but I followed him out of curiosity and because of Oz's mother who begged me to. He sent the child to the Abyss and moments later the same child was back in his hands. At the time I had many other things to worry about and since the baby arrived back safely and unharmed I soon forgot all about it," I paused and looked at the group. Break was making a strange face; he was worried about something.

"I was so busy with work that I didn't often visit the house. One day I went to the house on business call with Zia only to spot Ada walking in circles with a worried look by Oz's bedroom door. I asked her why she was worried and she told me that she had been looking for her brother all over the house and couldn't open the door to his bedroom. She told me she hadn't seen him for five days."

"I don't remember that," Ada exclaimed as she tried to dig deep into her memories.

"Ada you wouldn't remember you were barely a toddler," I sighed.

"What happened," Gil asked with worry.

"I broke the lock on the door and entered the room to find one of the most haunting things I have ever seen up until this very day," I said leaning my head back to relieve myself of some of the stress I was under. I paused as I relived that memory.

"Oz was in the room wasn't he," Break said giving up his attempt to stay away from sugar due to his stress.

"Yes and no. Physically he was there lying on his bed, but he was so malnourished his eyes were losing focus and he had the saddest and creepiest smile. It was the smile of someone who thought they would find comfort in death even if they were sent to hell and just before I had heard someone had attempted to kidnap him," I grinned in hopes of lightening the mood. …

"So the purpose of the story is," Break pushed for the point impatiently.

"From that day on Oz started to slowly trust me and I him, but upon further examination I realized he was just hiding the pain and trying to use it for good. A few years later Oz received a gift from his father. I still don't know much of what had happened, but I found Oz sitting on the floor his face was so blank that many might have mistaken it for boredom, but I knew that look it was as if he couldn't handle breathing or living. I remember he was gasping for air as if he could never get enough of it."

Gil was clenching his teeth trying not to go into a dark place, while Ada hugged him as tears ran down her eyes from shock. She never knew how bad things were for Oz. Sharon just closed her eyes and gripped her cup of tea tightly as her arm started shaking very slightly. Break messed with Emily's bow and seemed to be intently listening for any sounds the others were making.

"I picked up Oz off the floor and placed him in bed. Just as I was about to leave out of the corner of my eye I spotted a small piece of paper folded up. I bent down to pick it up, but before I could do so Oz desperately beat me to it his face was full of an unfathomable fear. He tore up the paper into tiny pieces and flung it out his window."

"I know what you are thinking. This relates to the situation now because in the room Oz was kept in before he vanished I found this. The exact same looking piece of paper."

"W-what does it say," Alice asked curiously.

"Read it for yourself," I said and then walked out of the room leaving them behind with information Oz wouldn't want any of them to know.

**Leo's POV**

News had spread all the way to my ears that Pandora had lost Oz. He simply vanished, but I knew better. That THING took him into the Abyss and I was going to go and find her. I would take Oz back and convince him to join my side; if he refused again I would make him.

**Yah end! Anyway sorry if there are mistakes! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Will of Abyss

**Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy. Did any of you read the current chapter 66? It won't have the full details, but it might reference ideas and pieces from it, although it won't be in this chapter maybe in a few chapters later.**

I hated when his hands covered my eyes, but now I even hate it when he touches me with them. He wasn't the first to control me with his hands. My father never let me touch him. His hands would always be raised and guarded around me. Sharon held my hands and told me to make sure to remember who my true friends are, while making sure I knew that people would think of me as my father. Alice took my hand and forced a kiss on me to complete the contract. When I finally escaped out of the Abyss with Alice, Gil had sealed her power and he too used his hands to release the seal on me. His arm blocked my view and forced my head up. I made a promise with Elliot Nightray and our hands knocked against each other in fists. He is gone now. And Leo, it was Jacks hand that attacked him with the chain and it was my hand he controlled to do that.

…People's touch…I hated it. It didn't matter whether they tried to control me physically or mentally because those hands destroyed me. Especially Zia and Jack's.

**Alyss's POV**

"Oz," I shouted with joy as a dashed into the room. I had left it to go find something that would make Oz happy, but then came up with a better idea. I saw that his back was faced toward me and smirked.

"Alyss," Oz said shocked as my arms wrapped around his shoulders and I giggled.

"Jack is mad at me," I laughed playfully, "because guess what I am going to do," I smiled and brushed my cheek against his lightly.

"Alyss, I really don't know where to begin," Oz trailed off, but smiled darkly. I pouted.

"Oz I told you to not smile at all if it looks like that! Anyway you will be glad to know Jack is mad at me because I am going to give you a hint about him and Lacie. Also he is mad because I am going to teach you how to fight back, however that won't mean you will win it just gives you a chance," Alyss grinned.

"What really," Oz perked up and a smile he struggled to rid showed in his eyes. The poor dear he was afraid to hope and with good reason. I reached out my hand to pat his head, but then pulled back at the last second and turned my back toward him.

"Sorry, Oz I know how much you hate to be touched by hands, but it has been so long since I had the chance to touch anything other than what lies in the abyss," I said trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

"Alyss…it's fine as long as it in no way controls me," Oz said hesitantly. His hand reached out and pulled on mine and we locked on each other's eyes. He was serious and he then patted my head. "You must have gone through a lot of pain being the will of the abyss Alyss." Tears spilled down my eyes and I clanged to him.

"Oz have you ever noticed…that the name Alice and Lacie use the same letters," I asked as I pulled away from him and whipped my tears off my cheeks.

"W-what are you getting at," he asked with curious eyes. I smiled one of his dark smiles back at him and he winced. "Is that what I look like?"

"Yep that is what you look like. Anyway on to the next topic…Oz didn't anyone tell you that you have the power connected to the Will of Abyss? That you can use it for your own will," I asked tilting my head as I twirled around the room as if dancing at a ball.

"I heard that I was the key to the Will of the Abyss," he said while pondering if he had heard anything else. "I didn't really understand what they meant though."

"Wow Pandora sure has been naughty keeping such an important secret from you Oz dear," I sighed.

"Yeah well I didn't expect them to tell me everything. I mean they didn't in case I became "evil" or shall I say left the organization," Oz shrugged with an odd smile that suited him. He looked tired.

"You're so cute! You pretend as if none of this or anything harms you when in fact all of this and almost everything in your life harms you," I said hugging him, "But you know Pandora had a good reason for not telling you." He was silent with shock and his eyes were wide, but quickly they turned sad.

"Yeah. You're right."

"Now enough of this sadness, I will tell you of your powers and the prices of them."

"Prices," he asked with surprise.

"If you thought the Will of Abyss has all of the powers in the world you are wrong. The Will of the Abyss is given the opportunity to use great powers beyond people's knowledge, but you must pay a price as big as the wish you have. People assume that I am the Will of the Abyss, when in fact they are not totally right. It is true that I am **a** will of the Abyss, but it isn't true that I am **the** Will of the Abyss," I sat down and petted the sleeping Cheshire.

"So that means the Will of the Abyss isn't one person, but the will of many," he said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Wow it's so nice when someone catches on quickly! Yes it is the will of many, but the many is every person who was once and currently alive, although, not everyone can control the power as vastly as you and me Oz. You see the Will of the Abyss chooses people with the most difficult life and the most noble out of those. We are both mentally unstable Oz because of our past and current events, but we both are fighting to save something precious if we put ourselves lower than everyone else in our minds the Will of the Abyss takes us in. However, the limit is two people one boy and one girl."

"I see, but I haven't been able to do much to help my friends."

"Oz the thing is one of the prices is that to use the power your body must remain in the abyss. You can, however, send your soul out in an illusion to communicate, but only for the most necessary of events. I have done many things I have not wanted to, but I was chosen because the Will of the Abyss new I would be able to sacrifice nearly anything to reach my goal. Oz, do you understand this is not a job for the sane people."

Oz nodded his head calmly taking in the information, "Alyss ever since I can remember I knew I was never sane."

"Oz what do you want to use the Will of Abyss for," Alyss sweetly whispers in my ear.

"That's simple Alyss," Oz smiled up happily at me, "To protect my friends from the horrible fates that have befallen on them and to save the innocent."

"Good, well we don't have much time before I will have to send you back to your time and your friends, but before you go you might want to help your friend Gil and Break. Am I right," I smiled.

"Yeah, but is it all right to leave you alone by yourself?"

"It will be lonely, but now that we are both connected by the Will of the Abyss we can always communicate, besides someone needs to stay here to help control the abyss otherwise things will get worse."

"So how do I get the power to fix Break's sight and how do I get the power to know when Gil is in pain," he asked with determined eyes. I smiled and leaned into his ear and whispered softly the answer to the question he asked. He blinked with shock and turned to face me to see if I was lying. I don't know what he saw in my face, but he went down on his knee and held my hand in his.

"I accept Alyss as my sister of the Abyss," he said and planted his lips on my hand. I giggled.

"Now brother you have to just state your commands out loud, but you will not know of the price you have paid until after you have whished your wish. Is that okay with you," I asked.

"It'll have to be now won't it," he smiled with worry.

"Don't worry most of the time the punishment isn't on someone else, but yourself. Besides Oz the Abyss knows your will!"

"Thanks Alyss," he smiled as the stress load lightened, "So why was it that you took one of Break's eyes and what is your goal?"

"Next time we see each other face to face Oz I will tell you, but now you must hurry before Leo comes in search of you. If he doesn't hear that you have been found things will get bad so hurry and state your wishes so I can send you back!"

**Oz's POV**

Everything was all so strange as Alyss told me so much information to take in all at one moment. As soon as I had made the vow that I accepted Alyss as my sister I felt a strange power envelop me. It was the feeling of all the emotions of the people who existed in the world and I was almost swallowed under the weight of it all. "Don't worry it takes about a month for the weight of all the people in existence's weight to lighten, but you won't feel it once you leave the Abyss," Alyss said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"For now I will take the weight on your shoulder's along with mine, Oz. However, you cannot tell anyone about the pact we made and the power you have obtained until the time is right. I will let you know when."

"I command the Will of the Abyss to hear my wish and grant me the power to heal Break's sight back and I command that you grant me the power to help my friend Gil when he needs it the most," I shouted somehow knowing these were the words I had to say. I felt a light pain ache where the contract was on my heart.

"I Alyss command the Will of the Abyss to hear my wish and grant me the power to send Oz Vessalius back from the time he came from," Alyss shouted with her hands raised up in the air throwing rose petals.

I felt myself start to sink away from Alyss and then lost of sight of her. I was surrounded by darkness and had the most horrible sensation of falling.

**Sharon's POV**

We all have been searching for Oz for two days straight with no success and were resting in the lounge. "Where's Oscar," Gil asked as he attempted to not light a cigarette.

"Oh he went to go and search for Oz's father, Zia," Break said as he leaned over me to grab a plate of cake. I grabbed his back and forced him back into his chair. "Sharon," Break asked calmly.

"Break, you were about to touch the hot tea kettle with your bare hands," I sighed, "Here let me get the cake." I reached over and handed it to him. He smiled in thanks, but I could tell that it bothered him to rely on me for simple things. I didn't take it personal he just wasn't used to things like that. I wanted to see Break happy and I knew he wasn't right now.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something important still," Alice muttered as she tore a piece of meat of the bone angrily.

"Do you think my big brother is okay," Ada asked as she grabbed the cigarettes from Gil.

"Well, he is a strong kid, but I'm sure he'll have troubles," I smiled sadly as I took a sip of tea.

"Why hasn't Ada joined Pandora," Break asked.

"Ugh…um because I…" Ada mumbled while looking down so her bangs got in the way of her eyes.

"Because she was told not to," Gil stated out of the blue.

"And just how would you know that," Break asked sweetly, but his face was hiding back his anger.

"I don't know for sure, but I know Ada didn't want to wait around helplessly while we looked for her brother. I think someone must have told her not to," Gil muttered pulling his hat down lower to cover his eyes. I didn't sigh, but I felt like it. No one had been totally fine when our group had started, but with Oz missing and Break getting hungry for an answer things were only getting worse.

"We know for sure that Oz is alive because of the seal Gil placed on Oz so Alice's powers wouldn't drain him. We also know that Alice's illegal contract has not been broken so have some faith everyone," I shouted and stormed out of the room. I couldn't stand that atmosphere.

I heard plates crash and heard a shuffling behind me. "Sharon! Wait!" I turned around toward the voice in surprise. Only a little too late did I say his name.

"Break."

He tried to halt, but it was to late of a notice and he collided into me. I knew I was on the ground, but when I opened my eyes I was staring into Break's face and blushed. It was too close to mine. "Sharon, I'm sorry for making the atmosphere uncomfortable. I know you have been stressed out, but you've been the only one to keep calm," Break said.

"It's fine that was my own choice to channel my focus on something useful. I don't need to cry and demand something to be done, instead I'd rather focus on putting that energy into something useful," I said staring back into those unseeing eyes.

I wanted him to be able to see so badly, but I am not a child anymore. I must grow up or I will be left behind. "No it is not everyone needs to take out their stress in some way otherwise they will break."

Like you Break? Aren't you feeling broken? I thought to myself. "Listen Break at the moment someone needs to be thinking properly and at the moment I'm the only one capable of doing this," I said as I tried to sit up. Break shoved me back down and grinned arrogantly at me.

"But Sharon, can't I take a break from being pitiful and useless," Break whined. He was teasing me and forcing me to reason with him by making me pity him. I sighed.

"But Break, I don't want to be weak right now. For once I want to be the strong one," I said trying to push him off of me.

"But you already are," he smiled one that came from deep down in his heart. It was getting too intense and I was definitely blushing.

"B-Break please get off of me! It is rude for a man to not help a lady up," I demanded.

"I don't want to," he pouted and then grinned as his face moved closer to mine. I always thought he only saw me as a little sister and so I had always thought of him as an older brother… Just as his lips were about to touch mine his eyes widened and he froze.

"Break? What's wrong," I asked concerned that it was more bad news.

"Sharon either I have a vivid imagination or I can see again," Break said slowly as if he himself did not believe what he was seeing.

"What am I wearing then," I asked him. He tilted his head and looked at me intensely.

"A blue dress and your hair is in pig-tails… I don't much care for this new hairstyle lady Sharon," he said placing his index finger over his lips. I hugged him tightly and started crying silently. "Lady Sharon are you alright?"

"Am I alright? How can you even ask that Break! You can see again! Do you know how much I have wanted you to see? Do you know how much worry that takes of my shoulders," I sobbed and dug my hands into his clothes. He stared at my face with shock. It was the most shock I had ever seen reach his face. He placed his hand on one of the ribbons that held up one of my pigtails and pulled it out. I blushed, his face was so serious and it held something that I dare not mention. Not until I am sure.

"It seems the loss of my sight hurt you more than it even did to me and yet there I was thinking only of myself so selfishly," he said tugging loose the other side of my hair. I watched silently and I felt my heart beat faster.

"I'll be taking these," he said holding up the two royal blue ribbons, "And this."

My eyes widened. He leaned in and softly kissed me on the lips. The kiss tasted of a fruity lollipop and of fruity tea. I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

Finally he got off of me and held out his hand, while looking away to the side with a childish blush. He was embarrassed. I giggled and took his hand.

"I always thought you thought of me as a little sister," I said as he walked in front of me.

"I did, but it didn't seem to last when you started to grow up," he mumbled. He was acting so childish, but I thought it was really cute.

"I like this side of Break as well," I giggled. He blushed, but continued to walk back to the meeting room with my hand in his.

**Leo's POV**

Finally I have found him. Finally he shall side with me.

**Wow I apologize I didn't mean to make it this long, nor did I mean to have a romantic scene with Sharon and Break, but it seemed just right when I placed it in the story! Please…**..

**Review and thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 4: Gil

**I had finished this chapter a while back, but then it got deleted along with many other things. Anyway it just gives me a good opportunity to improve this chapter. Please enjoy and sorry for the wait.**

I knew it was not Oz's fault and even still I can feel my will to protect him and be his servant. Yet, a small part of me can not quite get over how similar he looks like Jack. I want to tell Oz about my troubles, but I know it has a high risk of hurting him so I know I have to resolve the problem myself. Though this distance will probably also hurt Oz, but hopefully not as badly as telling him about my struggle. I know Oz is not like Jack, that he is kinder and is fighting to protect the other's around him. I know this yet something else dark and filled with pain is nagging at my brain; something else I must have forgotten.

**Oz's POV**

I became conscious, but my eyes were having trouble opening, they felt heavy. I tried to lift my hand up to my face, but something was keeping them in place. I then tried to turn my head, but that to was restricted. Quickly with shock I opened my eyelids and stared up at a plain ceiling. Where am I? What happened? I remember going to the Abyss and talking to Alyss then leaving, but what happened after that? "Looks like you're awake," Leo's voice echos in the bare room.

Oh,...now I remember. I had fallen out of the Abyss and back into this world somewhere. I felt an awful pain in my chest and gasp for air. The pain was horrible I hadn't even felt when I had returned to this world or touching the ground. My vision started to grow blurry and dark, but I barely made out shoes in front of my face. A hand had grabbed me by the collar of my shirt nearly choking out all of the air in my lungs. "It seems like I found you before the Pandora organization could. You will join my side Oz. Willingly or forcibly; it is your choice."

At the time I didn't recognize the voice of the speaker I had run out of air, but as I think back on it I now recognized it to be Leo's. I opened my mouth to speak, but realized it was parched and closed it. "Do you remember what happened," he asked walking closer until I could see his face instead of the ceiling.

"Remember? Remember that you nearly choked me and want me to join your fight, Leo?"

"Yeah, but do you remember your options and do you know why the clock on your chest moved forward a space," Leo asked with an eerie smile. I closed my eyes. I knew I didn't agree with Pandora and the Baskervilles.

"Of course. It wouldn't be like me to forget such things now would it? Though I must beg to argue my case first Leo. It's not like I agree with Pandora, but at the moment I am using them as they have always been using me. I will not join you if you plan to join the Baskervilles and if you plan to destroy yourself by hurting and killing people. Leo can't you see I'm not on any side I just want this terror to be over with all my friends and people alive and well," I shouted at the last sentence.

"Oz I won't be well ever again. Elliot is dead because of me! Your dad still hates you more than anything else in the world and you want to stop other people who may have even been a part of your own pain from this terror," Elliot shouted back with disbelief. That one hurt. I have known long ago that my father only looked at me with disgust, but he sees me as the worst thing in the world.

A stronger wave of pain washed over my already painful emotions. I knew tears were threatening to spill over now.

"That is why I protect the people I love. I don't want to cause any of them pain and if I need to sacrifice myself or die then so be it, then at least my existence will have been meaningful. Leo, let me ask you something. If my own parents never wanted me alive then why is it that I am here? What purpose do I have? I found my purpose by myself the only one that makes sense to me."

Leo sighed this wasn't going as he had planned. Instead of getting straight to the point he had gotten caught up in arguing his case with Oz. Leo's mother had never cared for him so he could sympathize with Oz, plus he didn't really want to kill people, but he desperately needs to save Elliot.

"You may say that, but you know if your friends have found out you have resorted back to this theory they will worry and hurt for your sake. Won't that just ruin your purpose and hurt you more? Besides I have a promise to keep with Vincent and I myself must save Elliot from a fate he didn't deserve," Leo argued.

"What are you going to do to achieve your goals? How does the Abyss play into them," he asked me.

"I once heard from Break at the beginning of this search that the Abyss looks more like a broken toy box than a prison told in the stories I had been raised hearing. Something is awfully wrong with the Abyss and I intend to find out what and how I can fix it. I also want to find out the true role of chains and their existence."

"That still doesn't solve the first problem. How are you not going to harm your friends with that goal and attitude," Leo asked frustrated.

"I can pretend that it isn't my goal," I tried.

"Not going to work they would eventually see through it they know you well enough," Leo smirked at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Darn it! I will find a way just you wait! I need some time to think it through," I muttered.

"Oz your objective doesn't help my objective come into reality," Leo said coldly and walked far away enough that I could no longer see his face.

"You're wrong Leo. If your true goal is really to save Elliot then joining me would be beneficial more beneficial than causing pernicious harm to yourself. It seems as if you have forgotten that I was friends with Elliot as well and you too of course."

"We'll see about that pretty soon won't we," his voice echoed eerily calm.

**Gil's POV**

I walked out of the library slowly trying to contemplate the information I had just received. Then slowly as it sank in I began to dash to Pandora's head quarters. I needed to tell the others about what I had learned. Finally I had solved the conflict within my heart about Oz and Jack. I hate Jack. I love Oz. It was so simple that I overlooked it and ended up taking five days to come to this conclusion.

I felt better as if a huge weight had been lifted off of me. However, I am worried about Oz we need to find him he has been gone for too long and Pandora is getting seriously worried about upcoming battle's with the Baskervilles.

I hope Oz hasn't gotten himself into any trouble and I hope he isn't hurting because of me. I knew I shouldn't have taken all that time to figure out something so simple. As my right foot was half finished the ground vanished and I fell into a hole off darkness.

"Hey Gil the last time we saw each other face to face you were a little boy and your brother was with you as well," Alyss said. I didn't believe it, but here I was staring at her in that ridiculous room of hers.

"Why am I here," I asked her with distrust. I glared at her.

"Why not be here? I haven't seen Jack's favorite pet in such a long time it seems the spell that has caused you to forget your past is starting to break," she giggled condescendingly.

"Wait! What do you mean starting to break? I remember everything," I said.

"You sure most of it isn't just an image placed on you and your brother? Listen your master Glen and Jack were friends because they had more in common than they ever thought they were," she smiled.

"What is your intentions Alyss," I asked eyeing her with caution.

"My intention is simple I just want Jack back. He was mine, yet he chose her over me even if in the end he killed her! It seems you want to know the intention of the Abyss though not just my intention, but I cannot say," she answered furiously.

I lifted up my gun and pointed it at her head. "How does Oz fit into this intention of yours? Besides aren't you the will of the Abyss," I ordered.

"Everyone has always been so simple minded," she sighed, "Shoot all you want, but you won't get answers and I won't die because I'm only in your head." She sneered and then vanished. My foot touched the ground to my shock. It was as if no time had passed.

"She called me his pet...How dare she," I growled, but then remembered what I was supposed to be doing. I reached Pandora and walked down several corridors until I reached the door I knew Break and Sharon would be in along with Alice.

"Sharon, Break, Alice! I have some good news," I said as I opened the door and looked at the scene before me with shock.

"So Gil did you find out what I asked of you," Jack asked a younger me.

"Yes I found out that "master" Glen plans on killing Lacie next month. He plans to use the excuse of his family meeting, however, he does not plan to attend it," I answered saying master sarcastically.

"And just how did my pet find this out," Jack asked with a kind, but off smile.

"He told her when he thought I was asleep in my bedroom. I snuck out since he had been acting odd all day," the younger me said without any reaction to the name pet.

"Good job Gilbert. If you hear anything else fishy let me know, but otherwise you can stop spying. Just promise me when the time comes you will protect your "master" from me so it will bait him into the trap," he pat my head.

"Yes sir."

The memory vanished and somehow I knew it to be true. In front of me Break, Sharon, and even Alice were all staring at me with concern.

"Are you alright Seaweed head," Alice asked with concern.

"Why do you ask?"

"You look awfully pale Gil and your eyes were wide opened with shock or maybe from seeing a ghost," Sharon said taking my hand in hers and leading me to the couch.

"So what happened Gil," Break asked staring at me as if he knew something was off.

"My brother Vincent told me that Leo has Oz in his custody. He said Leo told him to tell me."

"That's odd why would Leo tell him to tell you," Break had fire stir into his eyes at the mention of Vincent, but stayed calm.

"I have no clue, Break. Nothing makes sense to me anymore what I once believed was true was just a lie. Just what is going on," I said starting to hyperventilate and loose focus.

"Gil," Break and Sharon shouted with shock. Alice caught me and then I passed out.

**Oz's POV**

Gil needs me. He needs me and even though I know this I cannot go to him stuck in this room and attached to this bed. I feel so useless. If only I could help him in some way, no any way.

**Gil's POV**

I woke up to find myself in a room that was defiantly not at the Pandora Headquarters. Although it looked too familiar for me to panic. I looked at the clock beside the bed and noted it was four in the morning.

The memory I had gained was clear enough on one thing. I had conspired with Jack against Glen my master. It seemed as if I was a different person entirely. What had made me become like that? It seems that the most important details were not the day when the Abyss sucked in the whole town, but the few months before it.

I am afraid to find out the truth. If I do will I still be able to live with myself? Will I be able to look Oz in the eyes without guilt?

I do not know, but until I do I plan to enjoy my life as much as possible and for that to happen I needed to get Oz back.

Just why is it that everyone involved with Pandora and the Baskervilles must face horrible problems?

It seems as if fate hates us or maybe Alyss is stronger than she claims to be.

Either way this would be a tough fight to win.

**Thanks for waiting and reading. Please review and tell me what you think about the fanfic so far or this chapter! Thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 5: Alice

**Hello it is another chapter Yah! Hahaha oh and for updating, I'll do my best but I have other fictions I'm working on. Well if there is a review or two, I will feel more inclined to hurry on to this story! Look waiting got you to review didn't it? Lol sorry had to joke. Thanks though for reviewing. It makes me want to update!**

The fringes of her memories, the dark planes of tomorrow seem to be here today. Alice had lied when she had said she remembered everything, but she thought what she did remember was all she needed to ever know. Why had she torn up her memories and thrown them away? She almost wanted to know why, but she could feel it with the last memory she had received at the Cheshire's dimension. From here on out her memories wouldn't be the happy ones. Lucky for her they have been too busy dealing with the Baskervilles to actually have time to search for her haunted memories. Just what is Jack's intention for killing all of those innocent people? How is Oz connected to the Abyss and 100 years ago? How was he connected to her? Alice new she still wanted to be friends with Oz and she needed his help to figure this all out. That's it she was going to go and rescue her manservant with help or alone.

**Alice's POV**

"Wait! So are you telling me that after all this time you still can't find Leo who has my manservant? You Pandora members are practically useless," I said kicking the man who informed me in the stomach.

"B-Rabbit, please calm down we are doing our best with the limited staff. However, Break has already recruited two more members who were able to make a contract," he rasped while holding his stomach.

"Good maybe they'll have more brains than the rest of you searching and find Oz," I said puffing out some air with annoyance.

"Well I do hope so since I'm one of the recruits," Ada smiled, "Nice to be working with you Alice!"

"I don't trust you witchcraft girl," I growled, "You are fishy."

"I just want to find my older brother," Ada said with a sweat drop.

"I don't buy it," I smirked, "but feel free to keep spying on us." I walked away before she could say anything else. I just had a weird feeling about her today and my instincts have always been helpful. I walk down until I find the room I'm looking for and slam it open.

"What the heck," Gil shouted in shock. Apparently he was in the middle of changing as I took in his almost zipped up pants he was already wearing his shirt.

"Everyone's so useless they still haven't found my manservant Oz," I complained while Gil finished zipping up his pants. His cheeks were still flushed a light pink as he turned around.

"Alice, you should really learn how to knock on doors before entering. As for Oz you can join me on visiting my brother. I'm heading out right now to ask him some questions," Gil said ruffling my hair with his hand covering my head.

"Don't do that," I huffed.

"Are you coming," he asked putting on his hat and coat.

"Got nothing better to do," I said with a pout on my face. Without Oz it is so boring at Pandora.

**Oz's POV**

"How many days have I been in here," I asked in my head.

"Four days and you still haven't seen Leo since the first day," Alyss answered.

I was too thirsty to sigh, "I am getting really thirsty and hungry. Personally I'm also fed up with waiting. Do you think I could break through the seal Gil put on me and use the B-Rabbits powers?"

"Oz even if you could break the seal and use that power the clock on your chess would automatically move. You don't have the option of wasting your time left, but don't worry I had a plan set in motion and the punishment was to wait three days. Help will come so be patient," Alyss said strongly enforcing what I should do.

"Fine I'll wait you do have a point," I answered and with that I felt her presence leave. The door opened, but was quickly shut after Echo walked in. With her she was carrying a cup of water and a plate of food.

"Hi Echo," I managed to say weakly. Smiling is easier so I did.

"Master Vincent said it was time to give you something to eat and drink," she said setting the tray down on something I could not see. She moved her face closer to mine until our foreheads touched and inspected me. She pulled back and grabbed the cup of water first then unlocked my cuffs around my arms and head. I automatically tried to sit up, but it was hard and Echo had to help me. She handed me my cup of water. After I finished it she handed me the food. When I was finished I was still thirsty and hungry, but it wasn't as bad as it had been earlier. Now it was bearable.

"Thanks Echo," I said with a smile.

**Alice's POV**

We made it to where Vincent had promised to meet with his brother Gil and found him where he said he would be. He was sitting down at a table only meant for two outside a café, but heck that didn't stop me. I grabbed a chair from another table and sat to the side of the table. Gil sat down directly in front of his brother. "Oh so you brought Alice along brother," Vincent smiled eerily. I glared back in response, but didn't waste my time saying anything.

"She's worried about Oz almost as much as I am," Gil said glancing at me then back to his brother.

"How would you know how much I am worried about my manservant," I asked condescendingly. This time he didn't even look over, but sighed.

"Well you two are in luck then. Leo has just decided to let Oz go today. I was ordered to lead someone to him today and naturally I chose you my dear brother," Vincent said placing down money for his tea.

"Hurry up and take us to him then," I smiled darkly. For once I wish he would be intimidated.

"I already am," Vincent said standing up and walking into the building. I turned to Gil with distrust in my eyes directed toward Vincent. Gil looked on with concern and a stern focus, but he saw my reaction.

"Let's go and find Oz," was all he said. My eyes relaxed and I nodded my head pouting my lips with worry. I was last inside the building and saw a normal café, but Vincent just strolled right past it and walked along a door hidden to the side behind the cashier counter waiting for Gil and me. Inside there was a small hallway and two doors. This was not a good place for Gil and me to be if an ambush were to happen—not enough room to fight. The room we walked in was closest to the exit, but inside it was empty.

"It's empty you better not be lying you scissor freak," I shouted angrily. Gil looked back at me with worry. What my behavior is appropriate?

"I'm not lying you just don't see the other door," Vincent smiled down on me. I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot with annoyance. Vincent turned around and opened a door I would never have seen or guessed was there and we walked into a small room with Oz constrained to an uncomfortable looking bed with Leo talking mid-sentence with Oz before stopping. Echo watched silently in the corner of the room.

"See Oz didn't I promise you I would let you go and keep watch on you to see just how you plan to fix things," Leo smiled with dark intent above Oz's face.

"I can't really see what you mean though I did hear the door open," Oz retorted with a weak grin, but his eyes strongly held meaning.

"Hey creep it's about time you gave me my manservant back," I shouted because Gil was too busy having an evil stare down with Leo for the poor condition Oz was in.

"Since today you are letting us get Oz back we will avoid any conflict, however, you should not think that your deeds will go unpunished," Gil said as he brushed past Leo and broke Oz free from the contraption.

"Well I expect that you know your way out of here, I must attend some business so I will be leaving," Leo said and with a pause he added, "Oh and Oz. Don't forget I will be judging whether or not to get involved."

"I have to go as well brother. It was nice to see you and I mean it. You have any problems ask Echo to help you," Vincent said and then left behind Leo.

"Oz are you all right," Gil asked helping him sit up. In an instant Echo grabbed the trashcan in the room and handed it to Oz who barfed in it.

"I've felt better," Oz muttered as he wiped his mouth against his sleeve, "Thanks Echo."

"Oz I apologize for acting so oddly after that huge mess," I said and bit him on his cheek.

"Ow Alice that hurts and besides you're not supposed to bite, but kiss," Oz smiled weakly.

"Sorry Oz we went through some painful things, but we resolved our problems," Gil said looking sadly at Oz.

"It is fine," Oz answered and with that we were sucked into a black whole from Gil's shadow.

**Gil's POV**

"Good timing Sharon as usual," I said standing up and helping the weak looking Oz up.

"Thanks, but you can tell that to Break he was the one who wanted to interrupt," Sharon said smiling calmly and then looking toward Break.

"Oz you don't look too good have someone bring food into his room," Break smiled amused by everyone's shocked faces including mine.

"Wait you're saying you can see again," I asked angrily mad that he hadn't notified me earlier.

"Darn the clown can now see my face when I talk to him," Alice muttered.

"Your voice pretty much gives everything away Alice," Break laughed at her anger.

"I'm glad your sight is back Break with everything that has happened to you; you sure could use it," Oz said taking a wobbly step. I sighed and picked Oz up causing him to blush with embarrassment. He hated being treated like a kid, but he was one even though all of us seem to forget he was just a boy of 15 years.

"L-Let me down," Oz said thrashing around in my arms while Break laughed and Sharon pulled out one of her romance books. I glared at her. Oz and I aren't like that.

"Would you rather have Alice carrying you back to your bed," I asked.

"That's not the job of the master, but the job of the manservant's servant," Alice said looking over the book Sharon was reading for a moment then went back to reading. I set Oz down on the bed.

"The security around your room, outside of it, and inside of it is going to be tighter now since you vanished once," I warned.

"Who will be staying inside my room," Oz asked with concern.

"Break and I will take turns," I said, "Oh and tonight its Breaks turn." I turned to leave, but before I could I heard Oz say something quietly.

"Thanks Gil for coming to find me. You must have been worried so thanks. Oh could you tell Alice thanks for coming along to fetch me as well," Oz said with a tentative smile.

"No problem. I'll tell Alice," I said and smiled back warmly before leaving the room.

**Alice's POV**

That night I dreamed. I saw the dark Abyss and a women's broken body held up by tightly bond chains. I felt a cold chill and tried to get a better look, but she vanished along with the Abyss. I needed to run my mind was telling me so I ran across a grassy field and bumped into Glen—Glen Oswald. I awoke with sweat covering my body and shivered. What was that sick horrible feeling I felt when I had ran into him supposed to mean? Just what am I forgetting?

**Ok so as you noticed I will be using some of the information from even more recent chapters, but it will not turn out the same—at least it shouldn't.**

**Question which pairings for couples do you readers like the best? Just curious I may take it into account, but might not.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 6: Break

**Here it is the next chapter! I hope all of you out there wherever you are like it! Did any of you read chapter 70? If so isn't it great?  
><strong>

Ever since his eye sight has been revived he had been looking in the library or shall we say sent Liem to look in the library for clues on to how such a recover was possible and if it had ever happened to anyone else in the past of Pandora. So far the two of them have come up with no new clues, but they did find out those other strange things had happened suddenly happened to two other people in the past. One was a girl who had been determined dead by a doctor only to breathe after he had diagnosed it. The other was a guy who had received a horrible burn on his back, but after three years of having his back messed up it just vanished one day. Still it didn't give him much of a hint, but he still had one big lead left, Oz.

**Break's POV**

"Oz-kuuuuuun I'm bored of babysitting you," Emily taunted. Oz jumped up in shock with a blush on his cheeks and his mouth open about to retort.

"Now, now Emily telling the truth isn't always a good thing. In fact, for you and me it hardly ever is," I scolded her while looking over to watch Oz's reaction.

"Where the hell did you ever get that thing Break and why does it talk," Oz asked raising his voice just a half a note higher.

"What should I do Emily? He's asking me such a personal question," I muttered with a hint of blush.

"Why should I care? Make up something," Emily sighed.

"On another thought I think I'd rather not know of such events," Oz said wiping his brow of sweat.

"Awe, but I just came up with a good one and you don't want to hear it? Oh what will I do now Emily," I whined.

"Break..." I looked over at Oz to see a deadly serious expression on his face.

"How come your eyesight is back?"

"Good question Oz. I was hoping that you would know and help me figure out just how you did it," I smirked pulling out a lollipop and eating it with my legs crossed.

"Why would you assume something like that Break? It's not very like you to assume rather than conclude," Oz said tilting his head in confusion. He really looked as if he didn't know what I was talking about, but something was the slightest bit off and once I found it I stuck to it.

"What are you talking about silly Oz? This is what I have concluded. You didn't seem to be as surprised as the others about my eyesight returning and just now something was slightly off. So tell me how did you do it?"

"I know where you really got Emily…you better not be planning anything stupid especially since where you got it is such a horrible memory for you," Oz smiled darkly then turned on his side and turned off the light on the side table. My eyes widened with surprise.

"I'm sleepy. Good night Break."

"Night, night little Oz," I said with a smirk. I wasn't giving up so easily if he thought that.

**Oz's POV**

This was getting ridiculous; I was being stalked by grown men not by beautiful girls. They won't even let me go to the bathroom alone so I have to sneak around and pull pranks to get enough time to have some privacy. "Oz where did you go?" one of the stalkers shouted. I hate to tell you this, but it's their job to stalk me at the moment. After I finished washing my hands I exited the bathroom and looked for a new spot to hide.

"There he is!" I jumped then started to run away how had they found me so quickly?

"I know you guys love me, but the only one I would even consider leaving girls for is Gil," I laughed as I continued to run down twisted corridors causing some crashing behind me. I was nearing a corner and just before passing it was yanked back by a hand.

"Oz how you could say such things in front of everyone," Gil lectured, however, his face was rather red.

"So do we have any jobs to do for Pandora at the moment," I asked eagerly awaiting for a yes.

"We do have a something to do…but I don't know if you would want to do it," Break answered.

"What…is it," I asked feeling a pit of darkness trying to drag me under. I had a feeling it wasn't good.

"I don't even want to say it," Break complained, "Seems like I have gotten too attached to the boy who doesn't belong anywhere." Those words again…

"What nonsense are you talking about Break? Oz belongs with all of us," Gil answered angrily in my defense.

"Heehee hee," Alyss's voice giggled, "Pandora wants you to meet with your father, Oz. They want to find out the truth to your connection of the Abyss. Well your father doesn't, he already knows." That feeling again, the feeling that I should not dwell past here or I will deeply regret it made my whole body hesitate.

"You want me to talk to my father and convince him to tell me the truth. You want me to mess up and reveal any secrets I might have if I have any," I said looking at Break.

"Well I don't know about the last part, but the first part is true, however, it is not me who wants this, but Pandora who wants this," he answered his face getting serious.

"Yes, but you want it too. You want it to help her not be the will of abyss isn't that right Emily," I smiled.

"Oh Oz I see you have been meddling with my business without me knowing so," Alyss's voice growled in my head.

"Well now Oz you are getting more mysterious. You have access to information we don't. Pandora would just love to hear this," Break smirked.

"Sure they would, but the information does not come without a heavy cost," I said my eyes narrowing.

"Oz," Gil said. He was upset I haven't told him everything I know, although I don't know as much as it may seem I know.

"I'm sorry I haven't told everyone some things yet. I just need a bit more time to handle it myself. If you all know about it so will Pandora. Fine I will talk to my father and then I will see where to go from there," I said walking away from them. I opened the door to the library found a chair and sat in it. I wrapped my arms around my legs and placed my head on my knees and focused on breathing. I know something about me, but it hurts too much to remember. Well either way I am going to find out either by myself or my father.

A café is where my father and I spot each other. We end up in a big VIP room my father pays for. I still don't know what his face looks like, but I could never mistake another man to be him with his stiff movements and upper class clothes. I still can't say a word to him. What should I say? If I say one word wrong he will be mad. If he is always mad he will never love me. I know he would want me to talk first to take charge, but when I see that stiffness and see that I cannot see his face all common sense leaves me and breathing is nearly impossible.

"Oz it is time you know of your sins," Zai said his deep commanding voice the same as I remember it to be.

"You know what father; I still wait for the day where you can accept me. I still cannot bring myself to hate you even though all you have ever done is hated me. Don't worry I know there is a perfectly good explanation and when I hear it I will give up on ever receiving your love. So tell me my sins," I smiled darkly.

"You aren't my son. You are a monster who took over my son along with Jack. As if I needed a son so selfish he would kill the world just to grant Lacie's wish. Do you know what you are? Do your friends not know because if they were to know I could take joy in their reactions," his voice boomed angrily.

"You can't say that father! I may be a monster, I may be dirt, I may even be death itself, but you were the one who was supposed to raise me. You couldn't show me even a shred of kindness yet Ada only got to see the good side of you. I have yet to see your face once. I hate myself, but my friends love me just enough for me to get by. Even with that I am slowly losing my grasp. I never asked for this existence," I shouted and wacked a glass cup against the wall shattering it into pieces, "So get it over with and tell me."

"You didn't want this existence Oz? No the truth is you wanted this existence badly. You wanted to be human so badly you did anything to get it you pitiful monster. Oz you are the original Will of the Abyss, but because of rituals the Baskervilles preformed in the past the Abyss became crowded with the souls and bodies of those too close to the Abyss who were not Glen or to become the next Glen. Eventually Lacie was sent in as the 123rd person and her daughter Alyss became their capsule for revenge. One hundred years ago the Will of the Abyss was trying to fight off Alyss and took human form known as Oz. Oz killed all those people in order to send the city into the Abyss and force Alyss out. She did come out, but when she did she killed her sister Alice. I'm guessing that Alice became a chain in the Abyss and lost her memories is because she was born in the Abyss with her sister Alyss and has some resistance to it. Jack found you and he saw an opportunity to manipulate you so he convinced you to use his body. This is all that I need to know to verify that you are a monster. Now be gone!" He stormed out the room and slammed the door shut.

My fingers were bent as the tips touched above my brow and between the gaps of my fingers my eyes could see the door. My memories were coming back how horrifying. With a scythe I killed people one by one getting blood on my hands. I had never come into human contact before and emotions were a new thing to me. I was unstable and unbalanced. I was the one who gave Lacie the ability to be close to the Abyss. I was lonely and I had wanted a friend. All the others before had died. I gave Vincent a red eye. I made Break lose his eye. I am the cause of all my friends' problems. I had a plan that involved all of them to make the Abyss be more soothing to my loneliness.

_**My existence is the dirtiest one of them all.**_

"It would have been better if you had not created this human existence and learned of these human experiences. I don't want to be in the abyss anymore it isn't worth it so come back and take over! I want to leave," Alyss screeched.

"Shut up! Shut up! I am Oz Vessalius," I shouted my hand pulling at my hair, "This pain that I feel is real and it is my pain my memories!"

"No you are just Oz," Jack smiled darkly, "Just plain boring Oz."

"Shut up Jack!"

"Now, now Oz you and I both know you don't have much more time in this body that I have lent you. Soon the clock will strike twelve and will be complete. I will wait for that day," Jack smiled with his eyes closed and vanished from my mind.

I forced my hands away from my hair. I forced myself to stand up. I forced myself to fix my face and I forced myself to leave before the others waiting for me got too worried. I don't want them to show up when I am in a bad state and because of that I'm a horrible friend.

I walked three blocks and practiced having a semi normal look on my face. No smiles. No anger, but just a hint of sadness. If I didn't have any sadness they would be suspicious. There they stood waiting for me with worry in their eyes. Gil, Alice, Break, and Sharon all stood there waiting for me as if I am not some horrid creature.

Before I could even think or stop myself I ran to them with tears in my eyes. Gil was the closest so I buried my face into him and wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't stop the tears from leaving my eyes and when Gil wrapped his arms around mine I cried harder.

_**If I was truly a monster then could I really have friends?**_

_**No I am NOT a Monster. I am Oz raised as Oz Vessalius.**_

**Break's POV**

As soon as we got back to Sharon's mansion Oz locked himself in his room. I was just glad that he could cry in front of us and let us comfort him. Sadly it just means that something is wrong with his existence.

"I wonder what that _thing_ said to Oz my master! That man doesn't deserve a son like Oz," Gil hissed.

"No he certainly does not does he," Sharon questioned lightly as she took a sip of her tea.

"That man keeps hurting my manservant! I won't forgive him," Alice shouted while tearing a chunk of meat off the bone.

"I'm just glad he was able to show us his emotions after the talk. I thought for sure he was going to try and hide them from us. Actually I think it is good news the boy cried. It would have been worse if he looked like an emotionless doll," I said picking up my third cake.

"Yeah," Gil lightly murmured.

"Oh dear oh dear how could I forget? Gil got to embrace Oz he must be so happy! I saw the blush on your face," I smirked—a wide smile.

"I did no such thing!"

"Hey don't get too close to my manservant seaweed head," Alice said throwing the meatless bone at his head.

"Damn it rabbit do you want to fight? I will kill you," Gil shouted and Alice stuck out her tongue in response.

"Just try and see if you can," she shouted as the two bickered loudly.

"Break just what is it that you are scheming? I want to be of some help," Sharon said with her elbows on the table and her chin on her hands.

"What are you talking about Lady Sharon? I have planned no such thing," I said with an innocent smile and grabbed a cube of sugar to add to my tea.

"Oh don't even try lying to me Break. You _always_ have something planned," Sharon smiled.

"You know me so well Lady Sharon," I said while choosing another cake.

"You don't have much time left," Sharon said simply.

I looked at her with surprise then sighed, "That's right. I don't have much time left at all."

"So what's this plan of yours? I am the head of this house since my mother died. I can be of a lot of help," she smiled darkly; "There is nothing Pandora can do about it, even if they don't like a 'weak' little girl like me being a head of the organization."

"Haha you a weak girl? They only remember the Lady Sharon at the beginning of this journey. Have they yet to encounter the strong you," I chuckled.

"No, but I intend for them to underestimate me. Like everyone else in Pandora I have my reasons for being here. I have a goal as well and a story myself," Sharon giggled, "But enough of that. So Kevin just what is your plan?"

**Oz's POV**

Just how do I tell them that I am the cause of everything dark? How do I say it so that they won't hate me, but know what they wanted to?

How do I prevent Jack from getting free and ruining the world for one wish?

How do I keep myself in check?

How can I protect my friends?

Maybe it's about time I go through with my plan?

Leo is still watching me. If I don't do something soon he will make his own move.

I cannot have that! I need to do something now otherwise everything will fall apart.

…What I need is to change the way I look at things…

I need to be happy. I need to care about myself more for the sake of my friends even if they come to hate me.

Even if they hate me we will always be friends within my heart. I will make the world a better place for the sake of my friends and the good people within the world.

I will not sacrifice anyone, including myself.

**Please Review! Thanks for Reading! The next chapter will be Sharon.**


	8. Chapter 7: Sharon

**Here it is the next chapter!**

Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of posy, ashes, ashes, we all fall down. They told me when I was little that my father died from the plague, however, I knew better than that. I was there when it happened. Oh my dear father I shall never forget what you taught me that day just before you ran away with a smile plastered on your face. Father, mother is gone from this world now. She must be by your side. I can feel this to be true. I am now the head father and I shall now listen to the piece of advice you gave me. Time is running out. There is no better time for action.

**Sharon's POV**

Oz unlocked himself out of his room today and told us he had something very important to say. All of us sat down facing him and waiting patiently for him to start. He seemed very reluctant to and kept taking a deep breath only cough from losing his nerves.

"Oz just get on with it," Break said with annoyance and in one bite ate the cake on his plate.

"Well then Mr. Mad Hatter as you wish I shall just not worry about what the rest of you thinks. Hmm that would be for the best due to the situation anyway," Oz smiled grimly.

"Oz are you feeling better," I asked not sure of what else I could say to lighten the mood.

"I feel better than last night," Oz curtly nodded.

"Do you want some meat? Meat always cheers me up," Alice said tilting her head.

"I don't think he wants meat Alice," Gil said pulling Alice's arm back and putting her meat back on her plate.

"My father told me some vexing news. However, the news opened up some memories," Oz started.

"So are you saying that what your father said is absolutely true," Uncle Oscar asked.

"I would have to say it would seem that way. You see my father told me that I am the Will of the Abyss. The Abyss wasn't always such a place as a broken toy box. The Abyss used to be beautiful beyond words, but even that beauty could not stop the pain of my loneliness. I selfishly longed to be close to someone and used my powers to call out to any person who could hear my cries. Only one person could and her name was Beatrice. The world had left her an abandoned orphan, but I gave her enough knowledge for her to get a well-paying job. The Baskervilles who have always watched over the Abyss and I felt the strange connection, captured the girl and eventually sent her to the deepest part of the Abyss. The Abyss grew a fraction darker that day. Once I learned of the fate of those who were close to me I stopped calling out, but it did not matter. The world was changing and they came to me," Oz said and paused looking to see if we were all following along.

"Wait my brother is the Will of the Abyss," Ada exclaimed with the shock that was on the other's faces. Oz slowly nodded his head.

"Doesn't the Will of the Abyss have nearly control of everything that happens in the world," Break asked.

"That is what the legends say, but if that were true the Will of the Abyss would not need to let chains loose in our world," I said.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something terribly important? Break lost his eye because of me. Vincent had a red eye because of me. Alice died because of me. Gil's master's body was ruined because of me. The tragedy 100 years ago was caused by me," Oz sighed irritated with having to say it himself for them to get it.

"…The reason why I couldn't protect them when I was a knight," Break asked eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah that was part of my plan as well," Oz said reluctantly.

"How did you come to be in a human body? What is this plan you are talking about," Gil asked quietly.

"You really want to know," Oz smiled brightly, his eyes said otherwise, "My father Zai created this boy he calls a monster. He wanted a way to control the Will of Abyss for himself to bring back his wife who was on the verge of dying after giving birth to his monster of a son. He has received his wish without even knowing it until this very day."

He paused and sighed, "Even though I don't want to tell you it is best that I do. Ada you are the reincarnation of mother, however, your memories have yet to awaken. The mother you met was an illusion since he had already succeeded in bringing you back. He used the son he purposely dropped into the Abyss to absorb the Will and used me. His son was born without a soul and had died. Jack saw an opportunity and latched himself to me and the boy. Well that is enough for today I have a headache and you all need time to let it sink in."

Oz left the room holding his head. Ada followed two late seconds later.

"He didn't say anything about my past," I sighed. It worked like a charm and broke the tension.

"So what if I died a hundred years ago I am here right now," Alice noted angrily.

"I can handle Vincent having a red eye and the problems it caused. It made me get the chance to meet Oz," Gil said with growing intensity.

"Awe I lost my eye, but since he gave me my sight back I guess I'll forgive him," Break added.

"Lady Sharon the heads are requesting a meeting with you my lady," a servant of my families said.

"Thank you Rocklin I shall be leaving then everyone," I said getting up and shutting the door behind me, Take care of Oz for me!"

"My lady it has been discerned by Robert Deswal that the meeting is set up to be a trap. They plan to corner your sketchy past and ask upon it to see if you are a valid Duke. Also they have set a trap to kill you. I think it is your best interest to send the double," Rocklin prompted. I patted her shoulder softly and smiled.

"Thanks Rocklin I can always trust you to state your opinion to me can I not? We grew up together; however, I will not send the double just to die in my place. I think it is about time for them to see just who they are messing with. It is not a little girl appearances are deceiving," I smiled darkly.

"As you wish; I trust you have a plan and I trust your choices," Rocklin bowed.

"Thanks. Eques take me to the Pandora's Headquarter Duke room," I ordered and with a hop I appeared in front of the three Dukes. I giggled at the preposterous sight in front of me. Everyone except the Vessalius Dukedom had a new head.

"What is so funny," the new head that replaced Rufus Barma—John Dirly—asked dryly.

"I was just thinking that there are so many replacements in this room it is rather disturbing," I answered placing a fan in front of my mouth to cover my smile.

"Sharon how has being a Duke going for you? Harder than it looks right," Uncle Oscar said to lighten the mood. I lowered my fan and smiled thanks.

"Why I never imagined there to be so many duties, but actually it happens to be simpler than I thought. Just because it is simple does not make it easy," I added waving my fan lazily.

"The time for talk is over. The meeting shall commence," John Dirly said ruining the mood which I was aiming for. Oh well, that won't stop me from controlling this meeting.

"Yes, yes, so just what it is would you all like to talk about first," I said carefree.

"Then let's get straight to the point of this meeting," Denis Nightray the last surviving Nightray after Elliot's father was murdered. The three Dukes all stared at me Dirly and Nightray with demeaning looks and Oscar with apology.

"Then I assume it is about my scandalous past. Ask away boys," I said spending a second longer on the word boys than I usually do.

"Just to get the facts clear, your mother never married," Uncle Oscar asked.

"She never did, although she had a partner as close as a husband as can be," I answered carefully. This was when every word counts because one mistake will be held against you.

"The first day the world knew of your existence you were already five years old. Why did your mother not introduce you the day you were born," Nightray asked.

"She did introduce me the day I was born, you all just simply cannot remember it as being the first day," I smiled. It was the truth I was introduced, but the day I was born I already had the appearance of a 5 year old not that I am telling them that. Not even Break knows about my beginnings.

"Are you really her daughter,"Dirly asked rudely.

"Did I not send you my blood work results?"

"You did, but how are we to know if you didn't use some sort of trick," Oscar asked.

"Simple I will perform the test in front of you," I smiled darkly as I pulled my metal fan out and scratched my skin put the blood in a container and handed it to Oscar.

"Well then until you get test results back from it I will take my leave. Oh and the trap set up to kill me, I think I squashed it quite nicely," I chuckled. I walked out the door and ordered Eques to take me back home.

"Welcome home my lady that was a time breaking record. You took, but less than 10 minutes," Rocklin smiled.

"Thanks so how is Ada taking the news Oz gave her. Also how is Oz?"

"Oz fell asleep before Ada could talk to him about the news and now she is worrying she lacked protecting Oz as a mother, but overall they seem to be doing well considering the news received."

"Good. Where are Break, Gil, and Alice then," I asked still in business mode.

"They have all went to their rooms to sleep," Rockling answered.

"Good. I myself am going to my room. I am quite tired from all of the stress on my body lately," I said placing a hand on my forehead. My forehead was hot enough to be a fever only I knew better it was something entirely different.

"Yes my lady."

"Also make sure no one is to enter my room unless I say so. I don't care if you hear something crash do not enter," I said firmly and went inside my room. I locked the door and placed a chair in front of it.

"Ice, I need Ice," I whisper to myself and throw it into the tub turned on cold water. I got in with my night gown and all. I would have to wait for this to pass before I can meet with the others. No one should see this side of me. I touch my forehead. It is still hot.

**Oz's POV**

I still have not told them everything. I have not told them about the plan or the plan that I have come up with recently. I have yet to explain what happened that day 100 years ago. I have much to explain, but the more I explain the less likely they will want to stay by my side. I have to do what is best and that is to tell them the truth even though they won't be my friends anymore. I owe them that much for being my friends and helping me learn just who I am.

"Alyss, you want out of the Abyss right," I asked.

"Yes I need out! I need out Oz," Alyss sobbed her crying in my head.

"Don't worry very soon you won't be trapped in there, although you will forget just what was in the Abyss and the powers it held. I still think it is rather worth the loss," I answered calmly, but within was a deep darkness hiding underneath the calm.

"At this point I would do anything to get out," she whispered.

"So you will have it. I will save you from it and take back my spot, but changes will be made," I smiled if you could call it a smile.

"Don't let me down, I trust you Oz. I trust you."

Her voice echoes in my head and I feel tears forming in my eyes. I don't really want to go back, but I am willing to. I have to fix what has gone wrong.


	9. Chapter 8: Leo

**Hey everyone sorry it has taken so long to update even though I know what I want to happen. That is what I dislike about having several stories to update at once. Sorry for the wait and thanks for reading! On a good note I finished one of my other stories.**

Sitting here and living here without you just isn't the same, for months it has felt as though I myself was dead. Sadly I'm alive when you are gone. Your death is my fault and for that all I can do is to try and fix that mistake. I'm giving Oz the chance to do it his way, but if that fails I will do anything it takes to see your smile again. Sometimes life feels like hell itself, but when you were with me life felt like pieces of heaven. Elliot…Your death is not something I believe to be set in stone. I know so by just looking at Oz.

**Oz's POV**

Sharon was locked up in her room for three days before she was waiting for us in the tea room. Break was constantly knocking on the door to her room worried about her, but wouldn't get any response. "Mistress is feeling unwell, Break she needs to rest," Sharon's most trusted maid Rocklin said stoic face.

"I understand that, but if she is unwell then why have I seen no doctor, no maid or servant enter her room to take care of her," Break exclaimed.

"Break leave the poor maid alone. She is just doing her job and following orders from Sharon. You will find out the why to your question soon enough," I say stepping in.

"How can you know that," Break asked taking his gaze away from Rocklin and to me.

"Do you really have to ask," I question with the slightest tilt to my head. A confident smirk on my face; knowing soon I will have to part from him and the others. I briskly walk away to a room that none of the others would even think to look for me. I needed time to separate myself from them; otherwise I won't be able to deliver the news to them as easily as I want to. I open the door to the room I am looking for and climb down the latter shutting the trap door—hiding the cellar's existence. As soon as I make sure that I am alone the smile on my lips dies. I find the darkest and most hidden corner of the room to sit down and roll up into a ball.

Today is the day I will make my move; my move back to the Abyss. It is also the day I have to explain everything that happened to my friends. It is also the day that Elliot will get to live the life he deserves. The day Alyss will forget the darkness and powers the Abyss holds and the day she will no longer be a part of it along with all the other lingering souls the Baskervilles tossed into it. Today is the day Alice will be a regular girl not linked to chains. Today is the day that I will be stared at like a monster by my friends and family. Today is the day that infinitely everything will change, yet nothing will.

Huddled in the corner of the cellar I want to cry, but no tears can escape the kind of sadness that plagues every moment of my existent—no such tears exists for that kind of sadness. Instead I think about the look in my friends eyes as the truth is revealed to them and my breath gets shallow. I panic and take shallow breathes, while my heart rate rises. I find a few black spots in my vision, before everything turns dim and I blackout.

**Leo's POV**

I glanced down at the letter in my hands tracing the italic cursive of my name with my finger, thinking. Could I trust what he said? I needed to be sure this would be the right choice to bring Elliot back. If what Oz had written was true then it would really be the best option on how to bring Elliot back, but if it wasn't true then the next best option would be to send a chain to the deepest level of the Abyss and have it drag Elliot back. The last idea was far from simple because of complications like making sure the chain could somehow escape the deepest part (it would have to be an especially strong chain), he would have to find a way from the chain trying to make up an illegal contract with Elliot, and he would need to make sure that Elliot's true identity was not found out for the rest of the boy's life.

Surely, Elliot could not be happy living under such circumstances. Elliot was never one to hide, never. He faced his problems and yelled when he was angry, smiled when extremely happy, and told you what he thinks without any sugarcoating. How was any of that hiding? I sighed and looked at the picture of Elliot and me at school.

If those were my only two options then my choice was already made. I want Elliot to be happy and for that to happen I will just have to trust that Oz will follow through with his plans. Besides even if he backs out there are always ways to convince him to follow through. I felt a tingle of regret, after all Oz was right we were once friends as well. I brush aside my regret toward Oz and stare at the picture once more before placing it back in my pocket by my heart.

A smile creeps up my face—I won't regret forgetting, not even if it means forgetting you Oz.

**Oz's POV**

I wake up to find myself on the ground of the cellar with a shooting pain in my shoulder. I slowly push myself of the ground with both my hands and ignore the pain that strengthens on my shoulder momentarily.

How long have I been down here? Is anyone worried? I climb the latter and push the trap door open when I reach the top. The kitchen was empty, but I could hear Ada calling my name a few rooms past where I was. I closed the trap door behind me and took a quick moment to place on my old Oz persona then walked in her direction before calling out to her.

"Ada I'm over here. I just came from taking a walk around town," I lie easily.

"Oz you should have told someone before leaving like that! Everyone is looking for you even Sharon finally came out of her room looking for you," Ada chided.

"I'm not four, heck I'm not even fifteen Ada! I think I deserve some freedom," I fume.

Ada blushed furiously, "Well I'm sorry that I can't worry about my bro—son. You still should have at least left a note."

"Ada," I said in pain, "I know you don't have mother's memory besides I feel like you are my important sister who I want to protect more than my mother. Is it not easier to just call each other siblings?"

"Yes that is true, but when I think of how you were deprived of a parents love…," Ada chokes. I smile and give her a tight long hug.

"Ada, I have had your love whether it is a brother or a son, I felt it," I said brushing the tears from her eyes.

"There you are Oz! We should go to the tea room and discuss what is going to happen next," Sharon smiled. I nodded and we followed her to the room finding the others waiting. Alice was kicking the wobbly leg of Break's chair, while Break was eating a small cake and cracking an insulting comment at Alice. Gil was pacing around the room telling the stupid rabbit to stop wrecking Sharon's property and telling Break to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Gil, Alice, Break! It's mean to leave me out on all the fun," I smiled and walked over to Gil with both hands behind my back.

"Oz are you okay," Gil asked eyeing me up and down. I smile the whole time he exams me. He gives a curt nod in acknowledgment that I am fine. I am getting better at acting and distancing myself from my cherished friends.

"So what do we plan to do next," Alice asks, while still glaring at Break.

"Ah, I have the answer to that," I said with an appropriate amount of excitement that resembled the old me before I realized to what extent I was connected to the Abyss.

"Well don't make us wait," Alice ordered turning away from Break to look at me.

"Before that I want to know exactly what happened 100 years ago," Break intervened.

"Then I will get to the point. As far back as I can remember I have always been in the Abyss and one with it. The Abyss started out as the most beautiful place one could ever find, but it was also the loneliest place one could ever find. As I told you before I was lonely and called out to anyone who could hear me. When Alice and Alyss mother, Lacie was tossed into the Abyss pregnant I saw an opportunity to leave the pitiful version of the Abyss. With so many people sentenced to the deepest part of the Abyss their sorrow turned the beauty into a destroyed toy box. I was trying to think of a way to escape since the Abyss would not willingly let me go, when a gate was opened by none other than Jack. I knew when I chose to help him the sacrifices I would have to pay. I had grown close to Alice yet I knew deep down she wanted to escape. I knew that if I left the Abyss her sister would have to take my place; Alice would die then become a chain using my power and many people would die. Even though I knew all that I couldn't take the pain the Abyss was going through and I didn't want to keep being alone. With the power of B-Rabbit Jack used me to kill all those people. Any questions," I asked looking at the others faces.

"What about Vincent you said his eye was your fault," Gil asked quietly.

"Simple you and Vincent are a descendent of Beatrice because of your mother. If I had never called out to Beatrice then Vincent wouldn't have to have a different eye color. I was the one who sent the chains after Break's masters. They were trying too hard to get close to the Abyss so I thought I would show them how much they would regret it. So do any of you hate me yet," I ask with a smile.

"I 'm not sure as to why you haven't spoken of my circumstances yet," Sharon broke the silence.

"Maybe I can sympathize with your situation Sharon. I have nothing to say about it unless you want to tell everyone. Gil you never worked for Jack you were always on Glen's side Alyss was just messing with you. Now as for what we are doing next, I am going back to the Abyss clearing out all the souls sent to the deepest part of the Abyss only because of their association with me. I will then rewrite my mistake. You will not remember me and you won't have to see me at all. Even though I have made huge mistakes I will always cherish our friendship," I said.

"But—," Break started. It was already too late. Before anyone could blink I had changed the Abyss and the world. Before anyone could remember what happened everything was rewritten, but it doesn't mean the first draft never existed and vanished. No it was only thrown away, tossed aside to be forgotten not worthy of anyone's thoughts.

**Leo's POV**

I was standing in front of a shop next to Elliot not sure what I had been doing moments before. Slowly as if the information was just now gathering I remembered I was here getting a new sword for Elliot since he had just broke his when fighting against his teacher at school. For a lingering moment I felt as if it was a miracle that Elliot was beside me at all. Elliot shifted uneasily as he explained to the head of the shop what had happened to his precious sword.

"My teacher didn't even offer to pay when he broke my sword, can you believe it," Elliot ranted angrily after the leaving the shop with his sword.

"You knew he wouldn't Elliot when you got in a fight with him, besides your family has plenty of money so what does it matter," I reply before looking back at the book.

"So what the jerk shouldn't have called my family a bunch of evil pricks. It's all because of the Vessurlias family," Elliot fumed.

"I've heard their son Renald is a nice boy," I inform.

"I don't care whether he is nice or not so long as his family tarnishes my family's reputation!"

"Then all you have to do is bring your families reputation up by doing what the Vessuralias couldn't," I offer.

"That's what I plan to do, but if I can't beat that stupid teacher of mine, just how do I plan to accomplish that?"

"You have next week until your sword is repaired. I think you'll be ready by then."

Elliot frowns, "I will be ready by then. I have much more at stake than any of these other fools."

"What fools," asked a refined boy with blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hello Renald, what a nice coincidence to see you here," I smile.

"Nice indeed," Renald smiled politely. For an odd reason I felt I should be talking to someone else that had looked exactly like this.

"DON'T TALK TO THE ENEMY," Elliot chided me.

"You know Elliot; you're missing a weakness that your teacher has. Figure it out and you will definitely beat the guy," Renald grinned before leaving.

"I told you he is a nice guy," I said.

"If he's so nice why didn't he just tell me the teacher's weakness," Elliot sighed frustrated.

"You wouldn't have appreciated not having the opportunity to figure it out for yourself," I answered.

"Stop always taking his side, Leo," Elliot complained.

"I'm just pointing out what my master cannot see with his own two eyes," I reply.

"Fine," grumbled Elliot.

**Yay I finished this chapter. If I get three new views for whatever chapter by the end of October 19th I will post chapter nine which is already finished early! If not I will wait a few weeks to post the update.**

**So review if you want to read chapter nine early! Oh and thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 9: Elliot

**Chapter 9 is here please enjoy and review it means so much to me that you have stayed with me throughout long sporadic updates.**

The Abyss has taken away my sight from me; most likely in hopes of keeping me from seeking my friends from the forgotten script. Only I remember and that is only as punishment. In the darkness I can feel the bumbling motions of life in the parallel universe called Earth.

"What a disappointment you are you have never had a name before, but now that you were once given one you cling to it dearly as your identity. I told you that you are bound to me for eternity. That if you succeeded in dumping some idiot on me that you would eventually have to come back. No one in the human world likes the Abyss or the key that it created," her voice was layered thick with sadistic amusement.

"Like your one to talk Abyss, I know how much you want to be human. I know how much you desire to have one soul and not be a collection of many collected together. Everyone fears and hates us just for who we are," I snapped.

"Stop calling me Abyss I am not the Abyss by myself us together is the Abyss," she complained.

"Don't remind me," I sigh.

"Hey you should be happy; you have more opportunities to interact with the humans. I only get to stay here and communicate to you what our options are…in fact you should go out and walk about the town now," she smiled.

"How can I go there when I have no body? How sad is it that we have nothing to claim as identification a body for these wandering thoughts. I presume you want me to borrow bodies temporarily," I finished.

"Thank gosh you are done complaining! I can't handle that attitude fix it," she frowned.

"Not until you fix yours," I retort.

"Go, if you have remembered everything you should be able to get your own sight back and know how to get out of here. Besides this is a perfect opportunity to check on your friends."

"Well then I'll be going," I nod then vanish.

**Elliot's POV**

I have finally gotten my sword repaired and honestly I can't wait to beat the teacher in a sparing battle. Leo is behind me carrying my bag even though I keep insisting I should carry it. "I'm the servant Elliot, it is my job and I won't have you take it from me," Leo stated.

"I know I'm not trying to take it from you, but I am trying to get something from my bag," I argue.

"Liar, I know you better than that. Thanks for worrying, but I don't mind being your servant and your friend," he smiled.

"What? Why would I worry about things like that? I really just wanted to get my bag," I argued and turned my face away from his in an attempt to hide my embarrassment.

"What a nice friendship. It's been a while since I last got to see it," a boy with brown curly hair and brown eyes said.

"Gerald what are you doing here," Leo asked putting his book down.

"I forgot something in a classroom and was on my way to get it," he stated simply with a smile that was unlike his own.

"You seem different today and oddly familiar," I scoffed.

"Yeah to tell you the truth I feel weird today. I feel like it is an off day. Hopefully tomorrow I will wake up and be my usual self," he chuckled.

"Hey do you have any advice on how I can beat Mr. Bradley," I asked knowing he beat him a month ago.

"Are you sure you want to hear it? I believe Leo knows that you have been ready to beat Mr. Bradley long ago. My advice to you is that today will be the day you win," he smiled at me like smiling at a child.

"Don't treat me like a child," I complained with a vein threatening to pop.

"Elliot you should act like an adult when saying that to prove your point," Leo chuckled.

"Don't worry Elliot; you have a great life ahead of you so I just felt like teasing you a little. Well I must be on my way now. See you around Leo, Elliot," Gerald said with a wave.

"Am I just imagining it or does he feel really different today," I asked looking over at Leo. He seemed to ponder my question in deep thought.

"I would believe you to be correct, but we don't know what is going on with his life so he could have a reason," Leo mused.

"You're probably right as usual," I sigh.

"Well shall we go to your piano class before your teacher throws a fit," Leo asked with an amused smile at the thought.

"We better otherwise she will make me play the music with lead weights on my wrists. Last time that happened my hands were sore at the end of class and I couldn't even hold my sword properly," I groaned.

"Yeah and the last time she did that was a few weeks back," Leo commented. I snapped my head to look at him, but he refused to look me in the eye and started whistling.

"Wait are you saying that every time that I have gone against Mr. Bradley are days I was late to piano class," I asked wide eyed with the possibility and the thoughtlessness of my errors.

"I never said such a thing, but it is nice that you have figured it out on your own," Leo turned and smiled, "It's about time Elliot."

"Oh shut up," I muttered.

"I know you don't mean that," Leo laughed and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe not, but I wish you would sometimes," I smiled back.

"Oh look Elliot is smiling," squealed a girl. My smile immediately turns to a frown.

"Do you think she will ever get it wrapped around her mind that I refuse to marry her," I asked Leo while pretending to be too busy to notice her.

"Who Meredith? I thought your father is planning an arranged marriage for you and that it is with her family. For that reason I highly doubt she will get the hint that you are not into her," Leo smiled at my misfortune.

"I guess it's about time that I have another talk with my father, maybe I should get Vanessa to help convince him," I add.

"I don't think it will work Master is not the kind of person to care whether his children are against his decisions," Leo said solemnly.

"Maybe I should just run away, but I can't leave behind my sister and brothers," I contemplate dropping my shoulders in exhaustion.

"It's okay if you get married really Elliot, I'm just glad to be by your side," Leo shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to be nonchalant.

"Even if it was really okay with you Leo (which it is not) it is not okay with me," I mutter.

"Aw Elliot it is okay to just come out and say that you love me," Leo grinned.

"Shut up. Why do you always tease me," I splutter.

"Simple it's because you are just too cute when you're embarrassed," Leo stated.

"Ugh it is not cute. I look stupid," I complained.

"Yeah you do, but that's cute as well," Leo smirked.

"I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day," I shouted angrily as I felt my face flush red. I briskly walked to class and tried to calm down so the color in my face would leave. Leo following me two steps behind laughing all the way to class. In the middle of my class the principle of the school came into our class and called me out the room. I looked over at Leo with worry. Leo tried to smile, but it fell short.

"What is it," I asked sharply.

"Your father wants to take you home early he says there is an important family meeting," the principle stated.

"I hope it is good news," I say to fill the empty silence.

"Sadly, it rarely is when being pulled out from class," the principle replied.

"I'd have to agree with you," I sighed. We reached the front of the school and I saw a coach with Vincent and Echo inside. It just had to be Vincent my adopted brother who picked me up; I had wished it was his brother Gil.

"I wish you luck Elliot," the principle said before turning around and walking back into the school. I sighed this would be a fun ride back.

Vincent opened the door to the carriage and shouted, "Little Elliot father told me to pick you up. Also stay away from Gil he is my brother!" I completely ignored him and walked over to the carriage.

"Hello Echo it's nice to see you," I offer a small smile which she returns back.

"Hey are you going to completely ignore me," Vincent asked trying to make sure his presence was known.

"Do you know how Leo will be getting home," I asked turning to Echo.

"A coach will be sent for him later after school," Echo answered.

"Thanks," I mumble.

**Oz's POV**

Classes were interesting and Elliot seemed happy enough. He really is good at hiding it when he is happy. "Gerald, can you take this map over back to Mrs. Sullivan," Mr. Gregory asked.

"I don't mind," I smiled taking the map within his arms.

"Thanks it's in room 22," Mr. Gregory smiled.

I walked into the classroom to find it full in session.

"Oh is that the map Mr. Gregory promised to give back," Mrs. Sullivan asked taking it from my hands.

"Yes he was rather busy so he asked me to return it to you for him," I answered politely.

"Who is he," a girl shouted angrily startling me. I look over to see a girl pointing her finger rudely at me.

Alice.

**Elliot's POV**

"What! Father that is an outrage, I don't even like her," I shouted angrily covering up the pain I felt.

"I thought you didn't want to be in the Vessalius shadow. Besides you said you didn't want to marry Meredith," he stated firmly.

"I don't father, but I promised you I would raise our family's reputation above theirs my own way," I grimaced, "I didn't agree to marry."

"I don't think this is the right way for us to go about getting above all the other noble families'," Gil offered weakly.

"I think it is a wonderful idea, Elliot needs a friend," Vincent smiled too innocently.

"Hey I have friends," I growled angrily at him.

"Leave Elliot alone father, I had thought I married a high ranking man to do the very thing you are claiming Elliot should do," Vanessa frowned.

"Vanessa I found you a good husband to take care of you, as for you Elliot it would seem your fiancé also put up a fight against this marriage. I wonder does she have someone she likes more. Elliot you haven't fallen in love besides it's not about love it is about well-being," father curtly replied.

"I have fallen in love it's not like you would know," I shouted angrily.

"Who with that scum of a servant," father asked looking at me angrily.

"It doesn't matter who," I growled. I was slapped across the cheek and fell back against a chair knocking it down.

"You mention being in love with anyone other than Sharon Reinsworth you can count on it that I will rid you of your servant and find you a new one," my father growled.

"You're a bastard," I yelled and punched him back for the slap. I ran out of the meeting cornered. My father new it to; I have to listen to him. I won't let him get rid of Leo he suspects us already. I'll have to edit that part out when Leo asks me about the emergency. I lifted my hand and lightly touched my cheek were I was slapped.

"Tch, maybe I really should run away with Leo," I whisper quietly. If I did I would feel bad for leaving Vanessa behind my other two brothers were traveling the world so they would be fine. I guess I could leave Gil to watch over her, but if I told him he would know something was up and will undoubtedly try to stop me. He knows if I get caught I will be in big trouble.

"Elliot," Vanessa called out.

"Over here," I answer. As she nears I realize she is holding two travel bags in front of her. I looked at her curiously.

"Here take this bag Elliot I put all of your most cherished items worth dragging along in there along with a few other helpful things. This one here is Leo's I did the same for him as I did for you," she whispered hastily.

"What do you mean," I stared in shock grasping the bags tightly. She looks me in the eyes sternly.

"You know what I mean Elliot. Runaway, I'll be fine Gil will still be here and my husband is planning on moving anyway. Take Leo with you and live your lives freely forget our stupid family's prestige. All I want is for you to remain happy and you cannot do so here anymore. In the bag is an envelope with an address to someone who I trust and can help you out with living arrangements. Go now Elliot," Vanessa urged.

"But—"

"I love you, now go," she whispered loudly.

"I love you too," I whisper just loud enough for her to hear and focus hard on not crying as a turned my back on her and exited the house for the last time.

**Oz's POV**

"Alice it's rude to point," Alyss chides, "Mother would be displeased."

"Who cares, I want to know who he is," Alice stomped her foot on the desk. I felt a small ache in my head and turned away from the class toward the teacher.

"If that is all I will take my leave," I said.

"Yes, that is all you may be excused," Mrs. Sullivan says glaring at Alice for her disrespect. Before I could completely exit the room Alice's gloved hand gripped my wrist, her eyes fierce with curiosity.

"May I inquire your name," she asked.

"What if I truly have none," I questioned.

"Then you have not identified with a name at all even if it not be yours on documentation," she questioned back her curiosity growing as well as the headache I was getting.

"Classmates know me as Gerald," I winced and noticed my surroundings were getting blurry.

"Are you okay Gerald," Alice asked moving her face closer to mine.

"Yes, I have to go or I will be late for class," I lie easily and brisk out of the room and into the nearest bathroom.

"What's going on Abyss," I asked.

"It's happening something is already starting to move," she answered.

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked starting to think the floor was getting closer.

"It means that a big force has evil intent. We are consumed by big events and their emotions. You have a lot to remember."

I felt my body being roughly shaken and slowly opened my eyes to quickly close them. "Gerald are you awake? Are you alright," a voice asked through the wringing in my head. This time I successfully opened my eyes to find myself in the bathroom on the floor with a worried Leo in front of me.

"What happened," I asked shakily.

"That's what I want to know," Leo muttered.

"I felt horribly sick after dropping of a map to a teacher and went to the bathroom," I answered slowly remembering.

"Schools over otherwise I would take you to the nurse. Are you sure you are able to go home," Leo asked.

"I'll be fine," I answer and push myself up off the ground to stand. I held on to the sink until my balance steadied. Leo watched me carefully as he followed me to the exit of the school ignoring the crowd of loud students bumping into him. As soon as we made it out the door I couldn't find Leo anymore.

I tried to go back to the Abyss and leave Gerald's body, but noticed nothing happened. "I can't get back to the Abyss, I can't even leave this body," I panicked.

"Oh no we're too late so that's what that premonition was all about," Abyss added with worry, "Oz you are just going to put on a good show of acting like Gerald usually would for a while until I can get you back. Someone is looking for the power we have and they sensed you were here lingering or in their beliefs tainting someone's soul. I got to go and plan some counter measures in the meanwhile go home and stay there."

**Elliot's POV**

"Why did you pull me away from Gerald he fainted in the bathroom so I was making sure he got home safely," Leo whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," I said feeling a little guilty, "However, we have to hurry. My father engaged me to Sharon and although she seems okay she is not my love. Vanessa packed our things and told me to run away. They will be looking for me and you."

"Elliot you couldn't have! Where are you supposed to go? Family is everything when it comes to work and I doubt your father won't be looking for you," Leo exclaimed.

"Vanessa gave me an address to go to. Leo you can either come with me or not, but either way I am not going back to live with my father" I said releasing my hold on him. Silence.

"Leo," I asked.

"Where is this place we are headed for," he asked. A smile forced its way onto my face and I didn't even try to hide it.

"I'm not really sure. I was hoping you could help me," I stated.

"Your right I'm not quite familiar with this address," Leo frowned.

**Oz's POV**

I had made it home from Gerald's memories and stayed put like ordered. I played with Gerald's niece Morella telling her stories that Gerald would have told her when there was a knock on the door. "Glenda, were you expecting company," I called out.

"Possibly, would you be a dear and see who it is. Morella come with me it's bed time," Glenda called out and I waited for the both of them to be upstairs before opening the door.

"Hello how may I help—oh why isn't it Leo and Elliot. I hadn't known you knew where I lived," I said in shock quickly going through Gerald's memories to confirm I hadn't missed anything. I hadn't.

"Ugh we didn't know. We didn't know that this was your house. May we speak to Lady Glenda," Elliot asked.

"That would be me, it seems like everything went according to Vanessa's plan then if she managed to convince you two to run away."

"Yes it seems to be so," Leo said looking over to Elliot.

"You have a beautiful mother Gerald you never said anything about her," Elliot said.

"I don't know if my mother is beautiful, but my sister will gladly accept your complement," I smile.

"Where is your mother," Elliot asked to which Leo elbowed him in the side.

"What it was just a question," Elliot exclaimed.

"A rude one, when asked without caution," Leo explained.

"It's okay we don't know. She murdered Gerald's father than vanished," Glenda answered emotionlessly.

"Well then that's enough talking. How about I show you two to your rooms," I interrupted.

"Thanks I was wondering about getting a job," Leo started.

"Hush we already have that figured out," Glenda smiled, "We'll talk about it in the morning."

"You should have told me about this Glenda," I lashed out angrily, "You can trust me you know it yourself!"

"We will talk about it after you show the two to their rooms," she ordered.

"As you say my lady," I answered politely, "Follow me."

"The mistress asks you refrain from going into any of the rooms upstairs except for the ones given to you unless invited into one of them. This room and the room across it are yours to pick from. I will see you in the morning."

"Sorry for inconveniencing you," Elliot said in thanks.

"No one can inconvenience me more than I already am," I smiled darkly and walked down the stairs waiting for an explanation that the real Gerald would be angry have not knowing.

**Yay a decent length chapter if I do say so myself, please review!**

**Chapter dedicated to:**

**PH Alice**

**whatdotheydream**

**Thanks for reviewing I posted a bit early as thanks.**


	11. Chapter 10: Gerald

**Sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 10. I wasn't quite sure what to do next with the story, but don't worry I got an awesome idea (hopefully you like it). Sorry somehow the wrong chapter keeps being placed up. I just noticed it was the wrong story. Hopefully this works.**

I was surrounded by pitch black darkness. The darkness did not make any noise or move, but I swore I could feel its deep sorrow engulf all my feelings so that I felt nothing else. I didn't know how long it enveloped me, or how long it took before I saw a dim light. It felt worn out and rugged.

'This is an odd dream. Everything is so painfully dreary,' I think as I look at the round dim light in front of me.

"Is that so? Sorry I know I'm a miserable guy, you'll get no argument from me," a voice resounds into my head.

"The light can speak? Who are you," I ask out loud.

"Oh is that what my form is? Well you can hardly call this a light it so dim. Figures you would ask who I am, but I often wonder that myself."

"You don't know who you are? Do you have amnesia," I ask.

"No nothing as kind and sad as that. My existence as a whole is complicated, you see I know of how I came about only recently and even so I had thought myself before then to be something very different," the voice resounds.

"Am I talking to a figment of my imagination, a dream?"

"Oh right, I'm here to explain some things to you since you deserve to know. First of all I am sorry, but for some odd reason I am stuck in your body and cannot leave it. However, I will figure out how and leave as soon as possible so you can have your privacy back. Good news is that I finally figured out how to give you control of your own body. Bad news is you probably missed out information on the classes yesterday."

"This….is…pretty crazy," I managed to spit out in shock.

"I'm sorry I'll explain more later, but if you don't want to be late for school you should get up," the light started to fade away into the darkness in the distance.

"Wait where are you going," I called out.

"Don't worry you can talk to me through your thoughts whenever you want to. Just make sure you don't talk out loud to yourself. Don't want people to suspect you of being crazy or having me stuck in you."

"Gerald WAKE UP!" I jolted up with my heart racing.

"Darn it you didn't have to be so loud, Glenda," I muttered to her back as she exited the room.

After changing into my school uniform I walked into the kitchen and instructed the two maids what to make for breakfast and how many plates to serve. I went into the garden plucked the necessary herbs and handed them to the maids who gladly thanked me as they did every morning.

"Morella wake up it is time to get you dressed and ready for school," I said lightly shaking her awake.

"I don't want to go. Antoine will make fun of me again," she replied with a pained face.

"Who cares what Antoine thinks? Don't you trust me over him? You are beautiful the way you are and if he cannot recognize that then he isn't worth your time or thoughts," I said helping the 5 year old into her uniform.

"I love you Uncle Gerald," Morella exclaimed griping me into as tight of a hug she could manage.

"Yes no matter what your mother and I will always love you. Don't forget that. Come down stairs and eat breakfast your mother is waiting for you," I said exciting the room.

I walked down to Elliot and Leo's room and knocked on both of their doors, "It's time for you two to get up or you will be late for school. Breakfast is ready down stairs if you need any sort of assistance you can just ask me. I will take my leave."

Without waiting for an answer I went back down stairs and into the dining room to see indeed that breakfast was ready and in order.

"Gerald, have you woken up the boys," Glenda asked.

"Yes, I have informed them that breakfast is ready," I answered. I stared at me seat then back to my sister as my stomach growled.

"Fine, since you seemed to have done everything I have asked you may sit down and eat now," she curtly smiled. Just as I sat down and was about to eat my fist fork full of breakfast Elliot and Leo came into the room.

"Sorry Gerald, I should have been awake earlier and woken up Elliot as his servant I have made an error," Leo said with a bow. Glenda looked at me firmly. My hand shook slightly, but I quickly recovered.

"I apologize for not notifying you earlier Leo, but upon when you entered our house you have lost your title as a servant and need only to concern yourself with your own self," I state and bow back.

"Come boys let us all eat for not much time is left," Glenda smiled.

**Oz's POV**

Gerald's situation is pretty dire and he longs for the same thing I long for. I think that is why when I left the Abyss I was immediately drawn to him. I want to protect him and help him out to make sure he doesn't have to go through anything I had to. Being with him makes the pain ache more sharply, but I don't mind as long as my being in pain can protect those important to me.

'Hey Oz, I found out about the people looking for you and me. You're probably not going to like it, but I have found traces of Jack by closed off gates to the Abyss. Since Jack and Lacie are married I'm pretty sure she is involved as well plus I have a strong feeling that she using her daughters to help search. She did after spend much time with me in the deepest part of the Abyss. Not sure what their aim is so I need you to investigate that,' Abyss's voice cut through my thoughts.

'Got it, I'll see what I can do, but I am not putting Gerald into too much danger; he has his own problems to deal with,' I thought back.

'That's fine, but you should try to befriend Alice and Alyss. Don't do anything stupid to make them even aware of your existence Oz. Basically convince Gerald to befriend them somehow without him knowing that is your intent,' Abyss offered.

'Got it,' I thought back.

**Gerald's POV**

Mr. Gregsworth went on and on about the claims of myths and about small facts that turned out to be proven true and other parts proven false. "The greatest thing about myths is the mystery behind them. Who created the myth? How did the myth come to mind? Myths have inspired literature since the creation of books…," Gregsworth continued.

"Hey Gerald guess what," Renald my best friend whispered to me.

"You finally managed to beat Elliot in sword fighting," I asked halfheartedly.

"Damn don't remind me. Father is still upset about that since he knows I have been ditching lessons," Renald sighed, "I only found out this morning before I went to school that the class guest is apparently my father. For some odd reason he knows much on myths and is well read up on them."

I felt a deep ache that reminded me of the darkness that surrounded the dim round little light. Why is he so sad?

"Is that so? I wonder what kind of myth he is going to talk about," I responded after a slight pause.

"I'm not sure he wouldn't tell me. He said it is going to be a surprise. My dad is always awesome at what he does though, never doing anything halfheartedly. My mother Ada is secretly excited that he has gotten into myths since she likes witchcraft and things like that," Renald smiled.

"So now we will be introducing our guest speaker, Zai Vessurlias," the teacher introduced as he walked in to the classroom.

"Recently I have come across a myth long lost under a ruin lost in a dense forest. It speaks of bad people being dragged into the Abyss a dark place by chains the minions of the Abyss. I and a team of mine are investigating and looking into this myth to see how credible it is. I believe if there is the Abyss then our lives are being controlled unjustly and we must be rid of that damned place," Zai stated.

"Who do you believe wrote the myth," Sharon asked.

"I believe it was people very similar to us," was all Zai gave.

"Okay class your project will be to write a short literature based off the myth Zai has kindly shared with us. I will expect twenty pages no more, no less. Class is dismissed."

"I hope they are serving pasta today for lunch," Renald said eagerly dragging me out of the classroom and to the lunchroom. It just so happened, that it would inconveniently place me in front of Alice in the lunch line.

"Oi! It's you," Alice exclaimed causing her sister Alyss to give a frustrated sigh.

"My name isn't oi, I gave it to you did I not," I picked up some meat and fruit.

"Gretel," she asked with a tilt to her head.

"No idiot it's Gerald," Alyss shouted smacking her sister on the top of her head, "I sincerely apologize for my sister's behavior. We are having a birthday party this Saturday and would love it if you would grant us your presence Gerald. Renald you might as well come to your cousin Jack wants to see you anyway."

"Thanks for letting me be an afterthought," Renald responded sarcastically as he picked up his pasta with a gleam in his eyes.

"No problem," Alyss smiled.

"I'll try to make it thanks for the kind invite," I smile. Renald and I parted ways and sat down at our usual lunch table.

"So you have a connection to those strange girls," I asked curious.

"Sort of, they are Lacie's daughters and my cousin Jack's adopted daughters. Jack could have forced Lacie to throw them out since they aren't his kids, but the man is so infatuated with his wife he kept them as if they were his own. My father wasn't exactly happy about the image that brought onto the Vessurlias name," Renald said in between a bite of his pasta.

"How old are they turning anyway," I asked.

"Sixteen, I only wish they would act their age," Renald muttered.

"I think that is all of us," I smiled.

"Break you would never guess what I got for homework in my literature class," Sharon smiled absentmindedly at a white haired tall sort of fellow.

"Did you somehow manage to get the teacher to let you write those awful love stories you read," Break asked unwrapping candy and plopping it into his mouth.

"Sadly no, but the good news is I get to write literature based on a myth that was told in class. I already have the perfect story! Star crossed lovers bound to the duty to protect normal civilians from the chains sent from the Abyss! Isn't it dreamy," she asked.

"Yes why it is absolutely astonishing. If only there were sweets in the story," Break smiled his calculating smile.

"Hey you two that has nothing to do with the project," Renald chuckled.

"More importantly Sharon how has your attempts been going at breaking off your engagement," I asked worried.

"It was awful my attempts did nothing to stir them or stop them, however, the good news is that it has been canceled since Elliot ran away from home. I saw him in school today though," Sharon answered.

"Congrats now you and Break don't have to break up," I smiled genuinely happy for them.

"Thank you," Sharon smiled. She turned and gave Break a light peck on the lips.

"So how are things going at your home Gerald," Renald asked, "Is your sister still treating you like a servant?"

"A little, but you know I owe her. She didn't have to ask her husband to take me in. I could have been stranded and alone if it wasn't for her…besides if it wasn't for my mother…"

"Your mother is bat-shit-crazy it's not like you could have done anything to make her sane," Break stated.

"Thanks for reminding me," I paled.

"Just don't think of her then if she scares you that much," Sharon said sipping her tea.

"Oh wow, lunch is over guys. I got to go my next class is pretty far off see you later," Renald said before vanishing out of sight and into the crowd.

'Gerald," the voice spoke.

'What,' I thought back.

'Watch out for Zai.'

**Yay done with this chapter! Hmm might be a little short, but some good stuff happened in it. Thank you for continuing to read and all the reviews.**

**Please review and enjoy!**


End file.
